Fade in the Shadows
by Lifesec
Summary: Bella awakes with the memories of a long since gone ninja flooding through her mind. She soon leaves Arizona & her mother for Forks where she'll meet the love of her life, a vampire named Alice. Soon after she comes across a witch hunted for a powerful staff by a evil Dark Mage using demons to try getting it. It will be up to Bella and co to stop him! Yuri! Bella/Alice!
1. Changes

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight… it might be nice too. Then I could add in lots of cool vampire battles, and the battle in Breaking Dawn would have taken place with the Cullen's gaining victory._

_**A/N:**__ this is my first published attempt at a Twilight fic and I hope you like it. Its total AU, as I've been getting bored with all of these cannon fodder stories._

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Changes**_

My name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen years old and until recently, I was a complete kluts. I couldn't go ten minutes without causing my self or someone else an injury. Well, okay I might be exaggerating a little. But seriously. It could get quite dangerous hanging around me for too long. I even had a way of tripping over thin air. Can you believe that? It often made me wonder whether there are any other girls in the world as prone to hurting themselves as me. It often seemed like I was born for the sole purpose of dying if you can believe that.

Anyway, something strange happened on my sixteenth birthday. I was going about my business as usual, though after I opened the gifts my parents got me. Though I pretend not to enjoy receiving gifts or my birthday as a whole, I secretly do. It's like a whole day all of my own. Well anyway, I was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen after getting dressed in some new jeans and tee I received from my mum that day when I tripped.

I know, clumsy of me, but I already told you, I could trip over nothing so the stairs are often the most hazardous obstacle of my life. However, as I was falling forward I placed out my right hand. My fingers barely flicked the bottom step when I somehow pushed my self up, flipping forwards I curled my body into a ball, spun a few turns before stretching out and righting my self I landed softly on my bare toes at the foot of the stair. It was something like a gymnast would do, though not down the stairs, and not as good.

Well that's odd I can tell you since my athletic ability until that point had been. Well let's just say all of my attempts at any kind of sport at school went very wrong. Normally ending up with my self, and sometimes someone else seeing the nurse. I swear, after my amazing and out of character bout of acrobatics I stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock for what might have been half an hour.

I thought at the time it was just a fluke. Yes, that had to be it because I was certain that even the girls in the gymnastics club at school would be hard pressed to pull off what I had, and make it look anywhere as easy as it felt to me. I ignored the weird tingly feeling that seemed to run pleasantly through my body as I preformed the amazing feat. Or the fact I could still feel it.

However, all throughout my day I felt it. Like a warm liquid, that had nothing to do with blood coercing through my veins. To tell you the truth looking back on it. It scared the crap out of me. That's probably the reason I pretended it never happened and I paid extra caution to everything I did that day just encase it wasn't a fluke. Though in truth, it was the first time in my life that being extra cautious paid off and I had no other incidents.

That night I was exhausted from being so vigilant about my clumsiness. I was in bed trying to sleep. However, even with how drowsy I was sleep never came because of an obsessive chirping from outside my window in a tree. I remember almost growling with frustration and annoyance at the creature as I through my covers back. In just my white panties and bra, I jumped out of bed. Though looking back I almost flew. Grabbing a pencil from my desk, I flung the window open allowing the warm Phoenix air caress my skin for a moment.

I held my breath for a moment and just listened, not really sure what I was going to do for a moment when I heard the first millisecond of a chirp. Without thinking, the pencil left my fingers and flew into the trees. The chirp never finished, and I heard nothing afterwards. I grimaced, my eyes probably opened comically as I kept repeating over that I had not just killed an innocent bird with a pencil just because it was keeping me awake.

Though, I think my subconscious realised I actually had. It took me awhile to get my breathing under control and close my window. In my shock, I pushed the incident from my mind, as I was also very tired. Therefore, I climbed back into bed hoping to get a nice peaceful slumber, where I could escape my growing abnormality. Ha, if you guessed that never happened, congratulations, you win a prize.

I dreamt. And these dreams are not for the faint of heart like me. Can't a poor girl just have a nice normal abnormal free birthday? Is that too much to ask for? You see I dreamt of a girl of eastern origins. She was a strikingly beautiful girl of about eighteen, nineteen. With short brown hair and brown eyes, almost floorless skin. If it weren't for the scar across her left cheek, she would be perfect. She had a body to die for in her black leather body armour that accentuated her curves in all of the right places. She was also carrying a ninjato on her back, with countless kunai and shuriken on her person.

Now I only new one language. English. Sure, I had often thought it a great idea to learn another. However, being a normal teenage girl I can admit to being a bit lazy sometimes so I've never really bothered learning much except some Spanish as that's the language class I take at school and I've never been too good at it. That could be a good enough reason not to try learning another language if the one I am trying to learn isn't working out for me. And don't even try to get me to write anything in Spanish.

Well anyway, as I said I could only speak English fluently, and a little Spanish. However, in my dream this beautiful girl spoke neither English nor Spanish. She spoke in Japanese. I'm not sure how I knew what the language was having only heard a little of it in the past, in some Japanese animation when my mum was going through some weird anime kick. Not that I didn't enjoy watching them with her sometimes but I prefer dubbed shows over subtitle only. Not that I don't like to read because I do. It's just sometimes with films and stuff you miss some cool action while reading, and I have to rewind to see it. It makes a half hour show last twice as long sometimes.

As I was saying, she was speaking Japanese. I suppose that isn't too odd. I've heard of people having dreams in languages that are not their first before. It isn't even rare. However, I'm certain people should not be having dreams in languages they don't speak. Or should I say didn't as for some reason I understood every word she said perfectly.

The viewpoint of my dream was the worst part of it. It wasn't the fact that in my dream I was her. It was the things she had done. The things that brought sadness to her eyes. She hid that sadness afterwards but it was always their under the surface. She was a killer. An assassin for hire. Trained by her clan in allsorts of disgusting arts I would rather not think about right now.

However, some of the things I did in this dream were simply amazing. I ran at speeds I could not believe. I leaped through trees with the agility and grace of a creature that is certainly not human. And my fists could smash skulls with ease. In addition, she could argument her strength with something those in my dream called spiritual energy. Such strength for such a beautiful and small girl amazed me. I wished I could have only a fraction of it. Not only her skill but her confidence too, as I had never been confident in much. In fact, other kids think I'm odd, which is probably why I have no friends. Well that and I'm practically the adult when it comes to my childish mother.

I woke in a cold sweat that morning holding back from heaving. The dream had been so real. I rushed to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. After I cleaned up, brushed my teeth, showered before I returned to my room, and got dressed feeling refreshed and trying to push the dream from my mind I decided to do some homework. I hadn't finished my history report yet so I got to it.

However, that got decidedly depressing after a few minutes when I finally noticed I wasn't writing in English. I wasn't even using western characters, rather Japanese kanji. It must have taken an hour in my panic before I finally started writing in English again. I had seriously thought that I had completely lots the ability to write English, even though I could understand the kanji, which I noticed was extraordinarily elegant, my teacher certainly wouldn't. It scared the heck out of me. Though, I took note with some pleasure that my English looked just as elegant now, almost like art. I used to be very messy with my writing, so at least my near heart attack gave me something.

Anyway, after that innocent, and testing a double testing that I was not going to have the same problem with speaking I sat back in my chair looking out of my window in worry. What was happening to me? Was I going insane? Well that couldn't be true, as even insane people don't suddenly gain a new language out of thin air.

And what about the thing with the bird last night. That thought made me freeze as I remembered throwing the pencil last night while I was drowsy from tiredness. I quickly bolted up from my seat and shot out of my room and down stairs, barely taking notice of that tingly feeling running through my veins or the fact I never tripped once as I exited the back door through the kitchen. I was thankful my mother had already left for work and I had no school as it was Sunday.

I made my way cautiously into the tree line, dreading what I might see. I remember sighing in relief for a moment as I found no dead bird lying on the ground with a pencil stuck in its chest. However, as I thought back on it I didn't remember hearing it fall out of the tree. I looked up at the thick branches wondering whether it might be still in the tree.

I groaned as I knew what I was about to do is a klutzes death sentence. But I had to know. Though I was too short to reach the lowest branch, I wanted to climb. However, I felt that weird pulse throughout my body seem to quiver as I stretched up hopping that I could grab the branch on tiptoes. I then just crouched hoping to jump and grab the branch. Though, you could say it went better than planned as my feet left the ground as I sprung up. I ended up landing on the branch in a crouch.

My eyes were wide open as I looked down, my vertigo strangely absent, as I normally feel a little queasy looking out of my bedroom window. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew for sure is at my feet was a small black bird with a pencil lodged straight through its chest.

I didn't throw up at the sight, surprisingly. I had seen, felt and smelt much worse things in my dream. Who was that girl? Saiya? She seemed so familiar. If I believed in reincarnation I might have considered that a possibility straight away. However, I have never believed in fables, fairytales or myths before. But in my dream, many things I had often dismissed as fantasy were real.

Goblins, ghosts, trolls, werewolves, vampires, and even nature sprits and daemons. It crept me out just thinking about them. And they're just the more common supernatural beings in my dream. The dream may have only lasted one night but it was slowly starting to feel like a lifetime. Sure, a lifetime that skipped back and forth through time and ended when the girl was killed in battle by some would be World Conquering Daemon, at the young age of twenty-seven. Thankfully, if all of that had taken place in the past, she had taken the jerk with her to the afterlife.

No. It couldn't have been real. Those were my thoughts even as subconsciously I was starting to believe. Heck, I had jumped about eight foot into the air onto a tree branch. That, the language thing and the dead bird at my feet were quite in your face enough to offer some solid evidence.

It scared me more and more, making me feel a little paranoid as my eyes darted from side to side checking to see if I was alone. Its not that Saiya specifically hunted monsters or anything. Fact is she avoided them when she could help it. I quivered at the thought of facing half of the creatures she had. But even if monsters do exist, one and a half thousand years ago they were out in the open whereas they may just be hidden now as the world slowly forgets and ignores them. As the saying goes ignorance is bliss. Yes, how I wished I could stay ignorant.

Well, I guess life can be cruel like that I suppose. I remember after all of my contemplating I just leapt from my tree without much thought. I landed a little harder than I would have liked. It made me realise although I can likely argument my strength with this spiritual power thing, my physical strength is nowhere near Saiya's, and definitely not abnormal like hers.

However, I shook that away for later thought as I continued with my day, as I no longer wanted to think about it. Though I did. Hey you would too if you were suddenly not so clutsy anymore and your hearing seemed to be on a whole new level, which I hadn't really noticed until then. I kept jumping at every odd sound I heard and couldn't get anything done until I investigated the source, which was always something mundane. The sounds had most likely already been there, but until then my hearing wasn't good enough to take notice.

That night and for the next month, I had the same dream repeatedly. Though, sometimes more graphic and longer than others. After the first week, I no longer threw up over them. After the second week, they never woke me up in a cold sweat. And after the third, they never woke me at all. And once the month was over, I was a little disappointed and saddened that the dreams were over. I had grown to care for Saiya. However, by then I could remember every facet of Saiya's life from start to finish, as if it was my life, but shadowed by a hazy fog that I knew would never lift. A fog that separated us as two completely different people. But allowed me to see that we are the same.

It was after the dreams had stopped and I realised they were never coming back. About a week actually that I started going to the gym to use their exercise equipment. I would do my homework during my free time at school, and after school, I would head straight for the gym. Weekends I would spend all day training. Trying to become stronger and faster, more agile. When the gym closed, I would go home and train in mine, or her martial arts, or taijutsu style. The Dragon of Shadows. I would also spend as much time as I can learning to control my Spiritual Energy inside and out. Let's just say I broke a few things.

You might ask. Why bother? Well I was starting to get paranoid when my dreams started, but by the time they finished I was terrified of things that might go bump in the night. I finally accepted that I had power. I might as well use it to lessen my fears. Plus, what if I did run into a monster wanting to eat me or something? At least now, I'll be able to kick its sorry ass back to hell where it belongs.

That brings us to the present. Well, my mother recently got married again as she has been divorced from my father for several years now. And well I thought I would give her a break. You see Renee's (my mother) new husband Phil, a nice guy I suppose if a little on the young side plays minor league baseball and travels a lot. Now because of school I can't go everywhere with them, not that I would want too. So my mother has been staying in Phoenix with me. It's nice of her to think of me like that but I can see she gets lonely without him.

Therefore, being the brilliant and kind-hearted sap I am I let her go? So now, I'm going to be staying with my father, Charlie. It isn't so bad I suppose. I've never much liked the freakishly hot climate of Arizona anyway. Its just Washington State isn't known for its average temperature either. Nope. I'm going from one extreme to the other. It's freezing here, rains a lot, and often snows. Ah well, it could be worse. Oh, wait it is, as my father, Charlie is the Police Serif of a quant little backwater town, or maybe village is a better word. Forks. Population easily counted as the sign I passed a ways back shows with a population index and a warning of graffiti to turn around or you may never get out.

Well at least this place has an abundance of lush greenery and trees to hop through and train on. But also is probably the best place for monsters to hide out within the forest? Well I've never actually kicked anyone's butt before so maybe if there is a monster hiding out in the woods I can find it and kick its ass? I shuddered at the thought. I would much rather not.

"Are you alright, Bells?" my father suddenly asked from the drivers' seat of his Police Cruiser as he is driving me home from the airport. "You're not cold are you? If you are just say, and I'll turn the heater up."

I looked down at the black jacket I wore and smiled as I stroked my fingers along the warm soft fluffy hood that I had up to keep me warm, even though I have since learnt to use my spiritual energy to keep my body temperature regulated so even without it I'll be warm. I also wore black hipster combat trousers that hid an assortment of plastic weapons that could have gotten me into some serious trouble at the airport in either Phoenix or Seattle if they had one of those full body scanners or stopped to search me. Plus Charlie wouldn't be too pleased either as he is a cop. How embarrassing would that have been for him, his own daughter carrying weapons onto a plane? In hindsight, it was not the brightest idea I had ever had.

Shaking that thought away I glanced at my black boots before looking up at Charlie from where I sat securely in the passenger seat and smiling at him. Secretly wishing he would drive faster as I can run faster than this. "No thanks Char… uh dad," I finally answered. "I'm fine thanks. Just thinking about the horrors of starting a new school," I lied easily.

He chuckled as he returned his attention fully on the road. "Well I'm sure it will be fine. They'll all love you."

_Yeah right, _I thought with a roll of my eyes as we finally pulled up into the driveway of a small house. It looked the same as ever except the ugly old red pickup truck parked next to us. I have a really bad feeling about that truck. I sighed as I followed Charlie's lead and climbed out of the cruiser slamming the door behind me before I ventured to the trunk. I only pulled out one of my three suitcases as Charlie grabbed the other three. I could have carried them all with ease my self, but that would have looked suspicious. My mother already thinks I've gone nuts with the amount of time I spend at the gym. Here I doubt I'll get to use a gym, as I'm not sure such a tiny place even has one.

Sighing I effortlessly carry my case to the front door as Charlie heaves my other two before he opened the door and let us in. I rolled my eyes as he led me upstairs with my cases, and when we got to my room, he smiled as he dropped the cases by the door. I put mine on the bed.

"Well, um," he began looking and sounding nervous. "It hasn't exactly changed in here since you were little," he gave a sheepish chuckle as I looked over the Powerpuff Girls bedspread in amusement. I can't actually remember ever watching them as a kid, but then most teenagers forget little details like that. "Well if you need anything Bells I'll be in the lounge watching a game."

"K, thanks Char… dad…" I replied with a sheepish laugh as he left my room closing the door behind him. I sighed. I'll have to remember not to call him by his name. It's so hard, and feels a little uncomfortable, as I don't see him very often.

Shaking my head clear I began unpacking my clothes because if I don't do it now, knowing me I'll end up living out of my suitcases until I've worn and washed everything.

It didn't take too long to fill my wardrobe, draws with all of my clothes, and hide away all of my plastic blades. Though, one thing is missing, a ninjato as I haven't been able to find a place that sell real swords, or for that matter a place willing to make one. Though, I guess I'll find one eventually. It's probably lucky I haven't yet as that would have raised suspicions at the airport even if it was going in with my luggage.

Shaking my self out of thought, I looked at the ancient computer at my old new desk. That would never work, it probably ran on Windows 95 or something worse so I dug into my last case and pulled out a leather carry case before opening that to pull out a sleek black laptop computer with the much-needed Windows 7. It took only a few moments to hook it up to the modem, dial up I noticed in annoyance. However, I just made a mental not to rectify that soon and plugged my laptop in, and set it beside the antique where it can mock the no doubt excruciatingly slow machine.

Yep, with my baby finally in place I pulled off my jacket and flung it into the corner of the room where it landed haphazardly on an old rocking chair. I stretched a few kinks' from my muscles before grabbing a towel from a draw and my blue pyjamas and heading into the bathroom at a leisurely pace as its getting late and will soon be time for bed as I do have school in the morning as its now Sunday. I just wish that stupid flight didn't have space today so I would have came in tomorrow and gotten a whole week off to explore. Ah well, whatever.

Sighing I entered the bathroom, remembering to lock the door after me before looking into the mirror. For someone who's lived most of their life under the sun of Phoenix I sure am pale. I smiled as I thought that I'm almost as pale as vampires. Not that I've actually seen one before. My brown eyes smiled at me in amusement as they looked over my features, from my pouty lips to my small nose and over my chestnut brown hair that cascades down my shoulders. I figure I look pretty good. Add in my physical features and I'm super good.

I giggled at that as no boy has ever asked me out before. Heck, it would have been nice if a girl asked me out. Well, maybe I'll get lucky in this hick little town, as I'll be the new talking point. Nobody knows me here, so it's a whole new start. Though, I'll have to try and stay away from those superficial gossip types. I don't doubt that even in Backwater Ville they exist.

Shaking my head, I slowly undressed before turning on the shower and climbing in.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__so what do you think? I've never seen a Twilight fic like this before, so I've gone with it. Something completely different and let my imagination run. This is my first ever Twilight fic. Though I would like to deny liking it, but its kinda cool I suppose. And I know I should probably not be uploading any new stories right now, but I just couldn't help myself as I've had this idea for too long to ignore. Good luck and god speed._

_Merry Christmas everybody, and happy whatever other holiday's might be happening. And a Happy New Year. I may have the next chapter up soon._


	2. First Day

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight._

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**First Day**_

I woke up Monday morning with a yawn and a stretch my fist shattering the annoying beep. In other words, I now need a new alarm clock. Oh well, its not the first time I broke one and won't be the last. Not that I need one to get up on time; I just do, even I can't figure out how.

Anyway, I go about my usual morning routine. Stretches - a little light exercise to get my blood pumping, a quick shower before dressed. I wore black hipster combats just as I usually do in cold weather, which here shall be a lot. I never used to wear skirts before my change but nowadays I sometimes do, especially with Phoenix weather. It would look odd not sweating while wearing combats there. I also pulled on a tight black tee that nicely accentuated my bust. My normal boots and my black jacket that I received from the rocking chair too.

I quickly tied on my pocket belt, a pocket hanging down each thigh, and my butt, containing many concealed weapons, my purse and the keys Charlie gave me yesterday. Sighing as I thought of the horrible gift, I got from my father yesterday I quickly exited my room and trekked downstairs to the kitchen.

I frowned as I expected to see Charlie. Instead, I found a note on the small kitchen table telling me he has already left for work. I shrugged as I checked the cupboards and fridge for breakfast. Well at least the milk hasn't expired and he has some cereal. However, apart from tons of fish he keeps in the chest freezer there was barely anything else except some deserts and biscuits. I sighed as I poured some cereal and milk making a mental note to order some food for delivery when I get home from school, as I'm not big on shopping and I don't know where the local supermarket is anyway.

I at my breakfast as fast as I could as I have to first find the school, though Charlie said I can't miss it. And second, I have to go to the office to get my timetable and schedule.

I then washed up snappish just leaving my dish and spoon on the plastic draining thingy. Hmm, I wonder what that's actually called. Ah well, who cares, to me it will always be a draining thingy.

I soon exited the house and made sure to lock the front door. Charlie maybe the Chief of Police an all, but it never hurts to be safe. I don't want to have to explain the ass kicking I could give if I came home and caught some thieves in the act. Plus, all of my stuff is in there, weapons included. How would I explain that if the thieves were caught soon after robbing us? Well, I suppose I could easily track them down and retrieve any incriminating evidence on my part. But how would I explain that dirty wallpaper on my laptop if someone were to turn it on. Yep. Note to self, put password on computer.

Smiling a little at my caution I suddenly winced as I looked at the red monstrosity my father had thoughtfully gotten me. I'm just glad I've grown to be a good actress, so I'm certain Charlie had no clue I hate the thing and plan on buying a new car this weekend in Seattle. I used to dive my mothers second car, which was alright and served its purpose without being butt ugly. After all, since my grandparents passed a few years back I haven't spent much of my nice sized inheritance as I have been saving it for a rainy day. And since it rains all the time here, why not buy a new car.

Sighing I unlocked the rusty door and climbed into the drivers side before slamming it behind me. I grimaced as the monster exploded to life. Damn, how I wish to slay this beast. Maybe I could topple a tree over onto it. Though on second thought, it would probably do the tree more harm than the truck. The thing roared it's furry as I reversed it out of the drive onto the road. Heck, I'm supposed to be stealthy, not announce my presents to the universe. I'm sure somewhere there's some teenage aliens laughing at me.

As I trudged down the road, I looked at the speedometer and double-took. Seriously I did. It red 25 mph. 25 and I have the peddle to the metal (rusty metal). This heap of junk can only travel 25; well I suppose I might get another five out of it if I were going down hill. I'm not even sure this thing is road legal. That just gives solid reason not to leave Forks with it where cops who don't know my dad will give me hefty citations.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to travel from my new home to school and I'm surprise this monster pickup hasn't given me a headache. Ten minutes for this piece of junk is not bad. It could have been worse. I could have been late for school on my first day.

I pulled into the school parking lot, surprised only a few people have shown up yet and found my self an empty space, pulled the handbrake, though I'm not sure it actually works and turned off the engine. I let out a relieved sigh. I could barely hear my self-think with that on. Now I just had to find the office. So I quickly got out hoping no one pays much attention of me and grabbed my black book bag from where I put it on the passenger seat the night before as to not forget it my first day, and closed the door.

I left the door unlocked as I made my way towards the school hoping some thoughtful thief might do me a favour and take the thing. Though I know without any doubt, I won't be that lucky. No thief is that desperate.

I made it in quick time to the office ignoring the many stares of the arriving students. The office receptionist, a nice lady named Mrs. Cope gave me all of my papers, timetable, schedule, map, and sign sheet before I re-entered the car park. How it could have filled out so much in the few minutes I was in the office I couldn't say. I am just glad I got here a few minutes earlier as it kept the gawking to a minimum. Damn that truck sucks.

I carefully memorized my map and timetable in only a few moments before placing them away in my bag. I have English literature first thing so I headed towards that class and entered to find the class only half-full, and the teacher sitting behind her desk. She smiled at me and signed my sheet before telling me to take a seat. I was thankful she didn't ask me to introduce my self to the class, as I hate any kind of public speaking. Though, the class ain't all here yet so I could yet be asked to do so.

I shuddered at the thought and ignored the other students as I made my way to the back of the class, and took a seat at a corner desk next to the window. Today is going to be tiring, I just know it; first day of a new school usually is.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I was lucky, yay! All throughout the first half of my day, none of the teachers asked me to speak. It had nothing to do with the death glares I shot at the teachers that were going to ask. Nope. Nothing to do with that at all, as you can tell I'm a nice girl who certainly doesn't threaten teachers with glares.

I seem to have made a few friends, though they're nothing very special. One geek of a boy Eric with pimples who was looking at me like I'm a piece of meet. Not a chance buster. A gossipy girl I should probably avoid but if I want to know what's what she'll be the person to ask. I think her name is Jessica. Also, another girl I actually like off the bat. Angela. She genuinely is a nice person. She's quite a looker too, which only adds points to her in my book. And last, puppy-boy. He's quite a looker too if your into baby-faced seventeen year old boys with blonde hair, and pervy blue eyes. Mike. I think Jessica has a major crush on him.

They had invited me to sit with them at the lunch table, which is where I sit now staring at the pizza and fries on my plate in disgust. How can anybody actually eat this junk? Its not that I don't like junk food because I do. It's just; this gave a whole new meaning to the words 'junk food'. I looked at the others, and only Angela seemed to understand what my problem is as she brought lunch from home.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked an African American boy I had not long been introduced named Tyler.

I shook my head in the negative and took my bottled water from the tray and sliding the food over to him. "Nope, I had a large breakfast. You can have it if you want," I said, lying about my reasons.

"Cool, thanks. It saves wasting it," he replied with a huge grin splitting his face as he scooped the filth onto his plate and dag back in. I wonder whether his taste buds have been damaged from over eating this crappie cafeteria food, and I made a mantel note to bring my own lunch tomorrow.

I sighed as Jessica is prattling on about something I couldn't give a damn about when the hall suddenly quietened a little. To normal people chatting away it would have gone unnoticed but to me it seemed as if lodes of people had their volume either turned down or off. In addition, I could hear some quite muttering. Though I couldn't make out the words as even I have limits. Something note-worthy must be taking place.

Ignoring Jessica further, not that she'll notice I turned in my seat to where I felt the source of the commotion and froze. My muscles tensed up, and my Spiritual Energy flexed through my veins. I had to hold back from letting any burst free, as I'm sure someone would notice if the air suddenly thickened.

The commotion. It is my nightmares come true. Five of them. Perfectly beautiful. Inhumanly so. Vampires. There is no mistaking it. I could even smell their alluringly sweet scent from where I sat the other side of the hall from them. What the hell are vampires doing going to a freaking high school?

I watched them as they each collected food and claimed a seat at the far end of the cafeteria near the exit. One of them a blonde girl looked like she could be a supermodel, and appeared to enjoy the attention. Another, a huge guy with short brown hair that on first impression gave a very intimidating appearance, but the huge dopy grin on his face showed that first impressions are often misleading. He sat next to the blonde girl. The way they looked at each other showed they're madly in love, though you have to look very hard to see that with the blonde, the boy's emotions are an open book.

Next, a boy with short, longish blonde hair sat down. Although he certainly has a toned body, it is nowhere near that of the large boy, and I could just make out loads of thin scars on his face. He certainly has been fighting other vampires in the past. Next to him sat a boy slightly slimmer than him with reddish brown hair. He certainly is the hottest of the three boys, quite yummy but with those looks probably swings the other way. Though, maybe not as he certainly wasn't born to be that dishy, was he?

Last is the vampire that held my interest the most. Shortest spiky black hair, she is the shortest, and smallest of the lot. She kinda reminds me of a pixy as she gracefully danced into her seat. I wonder whether she loves shopping or something as she is wearing noting but designer clothes and looks perfect in her blue dress.

Why are vampires here? And what's the deal with the gold eyes? They're supposed to be red. Their presence here is dangerous. The blonde boy looks like he's in pain. Is he finding it that hard to be around humans? Their eyes are also very dark meaning they haven't fed in a while. Idiots. Well except that cute pixy. I think I'll call her Tinker Bell. I held back from laughing before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked round to see Jessica staring at me strangely.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me in curiosity.

I smiled; pleased she brought it up. "Who are they… they're all so…" I struggled for the right words as I couldn't say vampire(ish) or something now could I. However, she took the need from me, with perfect accuracy too. Good-girl.

"Beautiful," she finished for me and I smiled wider as she looked over there with me. "The Cullen's," she answered and as I would expect they all looked over briefly before returning their attention elsewhere, which wasn't really anywhere as they all seemed to be in their own little world. Though I could just about make out the movements of their lips, so figured they're talking extraordinarily quite to each other. I wish I could hear them. Maybe I could walk by them, but they might notice and stop talking.

"The blondes," continued Jessica unaware of my internal analysis continued. "They're Jasper and Roselle Hale," she told me looking at Jasper in an unflattering way. Damn pervert. "They're twins," she said, not that I believe they are. I can tell he may be centuries older than Roselle just by glimpsing his weary eyes. "They were adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen." Now that surprised me, throwing me through a loop of intrigue. A vampire doctor. It sounded like a cheesy prime time vampire series on the Sci-Fi channel. I wonder whether they go around solving crimes or something. I held back a laugh at the thought, but it was hard work.

"Edward is the dishy boy with red brown hair," she continued without a clue of my joke. Though I silently agreed with the dishy part. "He's Mrs. Cullen's nephew or something. They adopted him when his parents died. The big guy Emmet and the short girl are Dr. Cullen's nephew and niece or something. They were adopted too. I don't know what happened to their parents."

I smiled at her, barely concealing my amusement since the vampires don't appear to be a threat right now. And one being a doctor made it hard to believe they will be. "Well that was nice of Dr. Cullen and his wife," I commented. It sure would have been if they were human so I said it. Plus I suppose it still is nice, them considering themselves a family rather than just a coven.

"I guess," she answered with a shrug before leaning in closer for secrecy. "But, Emmet and Roselle are a couple. Like dating and they're siblings, living together and everything." I heard the huge guy suddenly laugh loudly and my eyes flickered over to see him looking in our direction with Edward whom looked highly amused. I could barely restrain my eye roll. I bet they've been gossip for as long as they've been in Forks.

"So they're not exactly blood related, right?" I asked knowing full well they're not since I'm the only human here with any sense. Plus, I wouldn't care anyway. It's not my place to judge when I have supernatural powers.

She frowned obviously not liking my nonchalance about the whole affair before a small smirk made its way onto her lips. "Well, I hear that the reason neither, Edward or Jasper are interested in any girl at the school is because they're secretly together, as in with each other. Gay." Or they might eat you, I added for her in amusement.

Now that didn't surprise me much with Edward. My Gaydar meter is going haywire when I look at him, but I wouldn't have suspected Jasper. Wow, he hides that well. Though, Jessica did say it's just a rumour. Edward is now looking straight at me, a frustrated expression marring his otherwise perfect face. I frowned as I realised what he's trying to do. He must be one of these vampires with a psychic gift. Not that it will work on me. But I suppose it must be annoying to have even one-person immune to him. I felt like spreading my shield to others just to see how annoyed I can make him. But maybe that will just tip them off. Maybe he's trying to get first scoop on what I think of Jessica's rumour. Yes, he's definitely a mind reader.

I turn back to Jessica and see her waiting for some kind of negative comment from me. "Well, they could be I suppose," I finally replied with a shrug certainly disappointing her to my growing amusement. Why should I care? It isn't like I have any preference on male or female. "Does it really matter if they are?"

Jessica looked surprised, as did some of the others whom are now listening. The only one who didn't seem bothered by what I thought is Angela who is fighting a smile. Yep, I most certainly like her. "Of course it does," she finally replied. "They might be gay."

I found myself laughing. "So what. They're not bothering anyone so what does it matter?" I asked rhetorically. Why the hell am I sticking up for vampires anyway? Hmm, maybe I'm just sticking up for gay rights. Yes, I'll go with that. She just scowled in reply. "Anyway I'm sure everybody has a little gayness in them somewhere, huh?" I asked with a playful smirk as I leaned closer to her.

She seemed to freeze up as the colour drained from her face as I got closer, licking my lips. I can't believe I'm doing this. I could once again hear the huge vampire laughing; obviously, he'd been paying attention to our conversation and found it amusing now. I glanced towards them briefly, only my eyes flickering over, to see even the blonde hot chick watching in amusement before my full attention is back on Jessica. I moved in a little closer to her, our lips less than an inch apart. I'm surprised to see her eyes flicker to my lips for a second and she struggled not to lick her lips, before I couldn't contain may self and burst out laughing, followed by the others. Jessica's face went bright red.

"T-that wasn't funny," she stuttered out in embarrassment. I would have disagreed but someone else beat me to it. A pervert I might add.

"Yeah it was," laughed Mike with a wide grin. "But damn that was hot."

I groaned. "Pig," I muttered under my breath, but none of them heard. However, Emmett's increased laughter said that they heard. I looked back over to the vampires to see Tinker Bell staring at me. I could get lost in that gaze of hers forever. Damn is it so wrong for me to want to molest that cute little vampire? However, she soon looked away and I realised I don't even know her name. "Hey, you never told me the short girl's name," I said a little more eagerly than I intended, but I'm not bothered. What could these weaklings possibly do to me? Nothing that's what.

Jessica eyed me suspiciously for a moment before answering. "Alice. And if you're wondering, I don't know whether she likes girls or boys, but she's never dated from here," she said smirking smugly at me. Of course she hasn't, they're all weak humans.

I just smiled with a shrug as I looked back over at Tink to see her watching me again. The huge guy once again laughing, at her this time, not that she seemed to mind. And the two supposedly gay boys were smirking, but the blonde girl scowled at her. Maybe I have a chance with her. Damn I shake my head clear and turn my attention away from her. What the hell am I thinking? She's a vampire, and I'm human. That's not going to happen, is it. She might want to eat me. Well if I were a pervert, I would make some dirty innuendo on that. But I'm not so I won't.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__well another chapter down. I haven't actually read or watched Twilight in ages so I may have confused some cannon bits, but it is AU so I suppose it doesn't matter much. Thanks for reading._


	3. Gym Class

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. However, I do own my own ideas, plot, places, and any original character I might add._

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Gym Class**_

My first class after lunch is gym. Hmm, over a year ago, I would have done anything to avoid this but now I'm quite content with it. I walked with Angela, Jessica, and our faithful puppy Mike. Let's just hope the mutt doesn't try to hump my let or I might have to put him to sleep, very painfully. Under certain circumstances, animal cruelty is called for.

I found myself hoping Alice Cullen is in this class so I can see her in her undies in the changing room, as I have remembered to bring my gym clothes thankfully. When we entered the gym, the teacher was waiting for us so I gave him my slip to sign and he said I could skip today. But I quickly informed the guy that I brought my stuff and I'll gladly join in so he sent me off to the changing room.

I only wore a small smile until I saw her. The object of my unrealistic fantasies. My smile only grew as I quickly took the locker next to her, taking in that alluring chocolate and vanilla scent. She looked up surprised to see me. I figure the other girls keep clear of them, as I have no doubt their weak instincts subconsciously kept them away. However, she smiled at me as she slowly took off her dress. Damn I'm finding it hard not to let this turn me on, as she'll be able to smell it. And I don't want her thinking I'm a perv. Though that may not come true.

Heck is her slender body perfect. From her perfectly shaped toes to her beautiful little nose. Her breast shape and size all fit her perfectly as I openly stared. She wore a blue lacy bra and panties that looked excellent on her; though I would prefer her remove them for me. She smiled a little wider as she caught me staring and a small blush reached my cheeks. It didn't help that I can hear some of the other girls whispering to each other about my behaviour.

I soon however turned from her as I started stripping, just flinging my stuff into the locker haphazardly until I am in only my purple bra and panties. Nowhere near as sexy as her little number, but that didn't seem to stop her checking me out eagerly. In fact, her expression is very shocked too. I wondered why for a moment when I realised that not many human girls' bodies look like they are designed solely for kicking ass. I'm finding it hard to resist making some kind of witty comment that will only be witty to me, and make me look a fool.

However, I have to put on my shorts and tee, plus the other girls glaring jealously at us is making me feel uncomfortable so we quickly got dressed in shorts and tee shirts, and put on our trainers. Maybe the other girls should just work out and then they wouldn't be as jealous of us.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen" she suddenly spoke as we left the changing room together offering her hand to shake. My ghost like memories did not do a vampires voice any justice. Her voice chimed like bells to my ears and her scent this close made me want to molest her again. "You must be Isabella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter."

"Yep, that's me, but I prefer Bella," I answered taking her hand. It felt solid but not overly so, as it would to a normal human. It is also soft with a fragile feel even though I know she's far from fragile. Her touch is also freezing, though my Spiritual Power lessened that. However, something is different about the touch. I don't know how to put it but it felt special, odd, almost electrifying. "Nice to meet you too."

We smiled at each other as we finally released our grips on each other and walked towards the bleachers where some other students are waiting with the teacher. Edward Cullen included, looking super hot in his shorts and tee. Alice and I parked our feet together next to Edward and I looked up at him with a grin as I saw him frowning in frustration at me again, before his features softened into a polite smile.

"Hi I'm Bella. Are you gay," I suddenly found myself blurting out thankful we're standing far enough that no one else overheard. I just couldn't help my curiosity. However, Edward's eyes widened and I'm sure if he could blush, he would be several shades of red now. Alice however only burst out laughing. Her laugh, music to my ears. Holy crap, how could her laugh make my heart beat so fast? I'm sure it might crack a few ribs soon. Though he glared at her for a moment before schooling his features and looking back at me.

"I'm Edward. Why do you ask?" he returned with a velvety smooth voice, trying his hardest to act nonchalant about my question, as if it's a perfectly normal question to ask someone you've only just met. It only made Alice giggle more. If I weren't crushing on his perfect sister right now, I might want to jump him instead.

I shrugged, as innocent as I can. "Well Jessica Stanley." I think that's her family name. I should probably pay more attention, but people like her both annoy me and bore me. I have no need to hear gossip. "Says there's a rumour going around that you and your 'brother' Jasper." I made air quotes here. "Are lovers or something. I was just wondering whether it's true. Rumours are just a mystery to be solved after all. And what better way than asking you outright?"

He looked at me in surprise for a moment before smiling, probably thankful Alice has stopped laughing. I just hope I made him feel at ease. "Well. I might be. Are you?" he asked with a crocked smile that would make most girls and some guys swoon, and not giving me a 'straight' answer, pun intended. In fact, it was hard not to swoon myself. But I'm not falling for such a dirty vampire trick unless it's from Tink. Damn she shouldn't be so sexy.

I find myself startled. I didn't expect him to ask me the same question in return, and I noticed Alice paying close attention now. "Well, verdict is out on that one," I said amusedly to him in reply. Hey, I have nothing to hide. And I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I haven't for over a year now. "But I suppose I am leaning further that way."

"And just like that you'll admit it in this place?" he blurted out in surprise getting a shove from his sister. Damn, he has the power to crush these humans with ease yet he worries about their opinion of him. That seems way too superficial. Silly vampire.

I shrugged. "So, they're a little behind the times here," I answered turning a smirk towards Alice as she grins my way before turning to Edward with a smirk.

"See, not everyone is afraid of what these…" Alice began, but paused to find the right word. "Backwater folks think," she added on in amusement.

He was about to give some kind of witty retort I'm sure, but the teacher chose this moment to call everyone's attention. Hmm, how odd puppy boy hadn't tried to intervene with my talking to the Alice and Edward. Maybe he's scared. Yeah scared of being butt raped, what an asshole. Well, whatever the reason I'm thankful. That guy is a pain. How could Jessica even like him? Though I suppose since they're both pains they make a perfect couple.

We are to play volleyball. Its three aside. There are three sets of nets up, and since I joined the class teams shall be even, which made me grin, as I know what team I'm on. We didn't even speak to each other about it as we wondered over to the far net. I must admit when Jessica, Angela and Mike chose to play against us I found my self picturing all of the things I could do to pummel Mike with the ball just to amuse my self. However, I realised spilling his blood near vampires that haven't fed in a while is risky at best so decided against it.

"You best get ready, Bella," Mike called from the other side of the net, holding the volleyball, a smirk firmly planted to his lips. "Because we won't go easy on you because you're new."

I laughed at that and almost missed Alice's snort of amusement and Edward's surprised in take of breath. I wonder what that's about. Odd, ah well. It doesn't matter to me. "Oh, don't worry about me little boy. You should worry about your pride when we're through with you," I replied, smirking as I looked at the two vampires. How could I loose with both of them as teammates? Even if the three of us have to hold back to make things somewhat even.

Mike just snorted before jumping up and trying to spike the ball over the net on our side. It might have actually worked if Edward hadn't intercepted and casually knocked the ball up above me. I waited a few moments for the ball to reach just over the net before jumping up and slamming it across the net. It zipped down fast slamming into the ground by Mike's feet and shooting passed him.

Mike's expression is priceless. Like a fish out of water as he slowly looks down and behind him to where the ball rested the other side of the gym. "Wahoo!" chimed out Alice giving me the thumbs up. "Awesome Bella, point to us," she added giving me a quick hug that I gladly reciprocated. Damn I wish that would have lasted longer. But maybe she didn't want to make me feel too uncomfortable.

Damn, must remember she's a vampire, but I can't sense any hostility from either Alice or Edward. It seems wrong somehow that vampires can be good. Hmm, maybe they feed on animals or something. It could explain the golden eyes. I so hope they're good because I'm starting to like them and my heart pounds painfully just staring at Alice.

Our volleyball match went along a similar vein of our opponents trying to score and having either Alice, Edward or myself intercepting, passing and returning the ball only to score. I think me and the vampires had started to show off a little, as we were hitting the ball a little harder than we should have. But they probably thought that if a human girl like me can hit that hard then why not do the same. Though Alice did hold back a little more than Edward. Poor pixy being so small probably figured that she shouldn't try any harder. I wish I could comfort her.

Soon however, after completely destroying Mike's manly pride, not that the puppy should have any. Alice and I returned to the changing room and grabbed our towels from our lockers, and she led me into the showers. I actually groaned, freaking loudly as I realised they are like my last school and have separate cubicles. I expected that being a small school it would have a giant communal shower. Why does my luck run dry now?

Alice laughed and looked at me in amusement. "I know. I kinda expected the same, not cubicles. It can put a dampener on a girl's mood," she said quietly with a giggle.

I groaned as I felt a huge blush reaching my cheeks and glared playfully at her. "I do not know what you're talking about," I retorted in my best mock snooty voice. Though, it was probably ruined by the smile I was fighting.

She laughed before looking a little uncertain. Her eyes roamed up and down my body for a moment, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. "We could always share," she suggested softly, almost timidly.

I frowned in thought as my blush increased. Share a shower with a vampire. With Alice. I would love to but she is a vampire. Plus it's kinda embarrassing. My eyes roamed over the other girls as they each chose a cubicle. What if one of them found out, or more importantly what if Alice attacked me, or lost control. We could end up hurting people as we fight. And both of us would have to flee the state, if we survived. I would have to leave my family just because I couldn't control my hormones around this cute vampire.

I suddenly put on a smile, though from her expression I have no doubt she knew what I am going to say. "We can't. First, we barely know each other. And second, you look hungry. It could get messy," I told her with a smirk, though the last bit I said very quietly. I'm not sure a human would have heard even being this close. I have decided that I don't care whether she knows I know or not. Plus I have a feeling she already suspects I do. How could we possibly be friends with such huge secrets between us? And I want to be so much more than just friends. God she's beautiful.

Alice showed no surprise at my choice of words but just smiled, proving she suspects I know, and maybe that I'm different. The other girls are now all out of sight and she reached up, a cold hand and stroked my cheek with the utmost care. "Have you ever met someone, and you just seem to click right away?" she asked me quietly, a pleading look in her eyes.

I smiled softly as I took hold of her hand and held it more firmly against my cheek. The cold to my warmth felt exhilarating and wonderful. "Just recently as a matter of fact," I agreed softly.

"I would never hurt you Bella," she replied matter of factually, obviously meaning physically and emotionally. I'm just glad all of the over girls chatter is drowning out our conversation from their ears with the help of the showers. She has probably now came to fact that I know, and is trying to reassure me. "No matter what."

I chuckled as she spoke those words trying to reassure me. Such a sweet little vampire. "What makes you think you could?" I asked letting a little amusement pass my lips. Well she could, but I could hurt her too.

She gave a bell like giggle that made my heart pound against my chest before going serious again. Her expression almost sad. "You should probably stay away from me," she commented. "I-I'm not good enough to be your friend," she actually stuttered at the beginning with uncertainty.

I laughed, startling her. "Who says I want to be friends?" I asked in amusement. I knew she would take it the wrong way but I knew it would turn out perfect in the end.

Her face dropped and she looks totally heart broken and pulled away from me. It wrenched my heart, and hurt more than I expected. Damn, what is she doing to me? "Oh, sorry…" she answered uncertain. Her voice even quivered shakily.

However, I smirked and grabbed her hand. I surprised her when I pulled her closer, caressing her fingers with my thumb, lovingly. "Perhaps I want more than that," I informed her truthfully. I no longer gave a damn whether she's a vampire or not. I just wanted her. Nothing else mattered. Sex, species. That means nothing to me.

She looked up startled, and hopeful. "B-but we can't. It's not normal," she answered looking frightened. I know she isn't referring to us both being female, but rather the fact she's not human and I am. I don't care. How could I?

I just smiled at her and laughed. "Yeah, you could be right. After all you really shouldn't play with your food," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

She winced at my choice in words but didn't seem too surprised by them. "Y-you know and you're still…" she trailed off unsure of the words to use.

"Here," I filled in for her, and she nodded sadly. "I'm not some breakable toy you know."

She cocked her head to one side as if examining me for the first time, looking sceptical. "T-then prove it," she whispered. I smirked and flicked her nose. "Ow, that doesn't prove anything," she moaned rubbing her nose with a cute little scowl before she froze in shock, staring at me. "Y-you hurt me," she stuttered out. "T-that's not possible."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" I asked as I began crushing her hand just to get my point across. I grimaced as I heard a bone crack.

Her eyes widened as she winced and I felt terribly guilty as I let her go. "Y-you're strong," she said as her hand set right, creaking back into place.

"Err, yeah. Sorry, I didn't hurt you too much did I?" I asked in worry. Damn, the guilt was killing me.

She laughed and shook her head, making me feel a little better. "No. But we should hurry and shower. Some girls will be out in a moment. So we should hurry. We can talk more after school if you want. You know me, but I have to know you. It is only fair."

I laughed and nodded my head as we each chose separate cubicles to wash.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__well three chapters in one morning, you should be happy. I'll try to get you some more ASAP. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sure many of you have guessed what Bella is by now, and I hope you like this idea, and see the originality of it. I hope to discover what you think. As my readers inspire me a lot._


	4. Cullen

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. However, I do own my own ideas, plots, places, and any original characters I might add._

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Cullen**_

I sighed as I finally reached my truck at the end of the school day. I opened the door with a groan. Well, it looks like nobody stole my truck. Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow. I looked around the parking lot looking for Alice before spotting her with her siblings by a shinny silver Volvo. Now that's a proper car, even if it is the sort of thing I would expect a grandparent to drive. Well they are immortal so no telling how old they are.

I quickly closed my door and headed over towards them having almost forgotten to arrange a time for Alice to come over. Though it doesn't matter much as I'm sure she'll be able to find me. As I approached, I saw the blonde boy Jasper watching me cautiously, and his 'twin' scowling angrily at me. Though I just smiled, at least Edward, Alice and Emmet returned my smile.

"Alice, I almost forgot to ask what time you'll be over," I asked as I stopped by them. "Or I could come to yours if you want. I'm not fussed either way," I said. Plus I kind of wanted to see where vampires would live.

She looked surprised for a moment before smiling. "Uh, well you can come over if you want. It might make Jasper relax a bit."

I look over at Jasper curiously. "I'm not the one with strange eating habits you know," I said with a straight face. I found myself surprise he actually smiled. Though it is very small. He still held his cautious look. "Well, anyway Alice I'll see you in about an hour or so then, ok?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, see you soon," she replied excitedly as I headed back to my truck not even bothering to ask directions. I'll find the place no problem.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I found my self once again surprise when I found the Cullen's place. I had half expected a huge and creepy castle, or at the very least a huge creepy mansion. However, although it is indeed a mansion, it is quite the opposite from creepy. Airy and light, the perfect modern home with huge window wall at the front. Damn they must be swimming in cash. I guess that's immortality for you. Lodes of time to collect the wealth.

I stood on the branch of a tree overlooking their driveway, and the front of their house. The Volvo parked out front with a red BMW and a black Mercedes. I can see some people or vampires through the large windows. I smiled as I spotted Alice pacing a hole in the living room carpet expecting my arrival. Wow is that ever cute.

I've changed my clothes since going home into something a bit nicer that I hope Alice will approve of, though with the entrance I plan I'm sure it'll take her awhile to notice. I now wore a short red and black plaid skirt that hung only quarter way down my thighs. Plus a black tee shirt, that hugs my body perfectly and a smaller, less bulky pair of trainer like boots with shin high red and black soaks. My hair tied back except some strands down the sides of my head. Held with a bat-like silhouette hair band. Well if they're not going to do anything gothic(y) I might as well.

I held in my snicker as I watched them for a moment more. Darn, I can't wait to be closer to Alice again. I guess I'm just a lovey dovey sap at heart. Is that pathetic? Na, it can't be. I'm too cool.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Alice, stop that pacing," growled Edward in annoyance from where he sat on a chair reading a magazine, as he awaited their guest. Though he seemed a bit fidgety himself. "You've waited this long, you can wait a little longer, you're driving me crazy."

"B-but I can't," she replied in frustration. "She's the one I just know it. And it's driving me crazy." She just ignored her siblings laughing at her, but was thankful her 'parents' gave her sympathetic looks. In truth, her 'mother' couldn't wait either. Am I her's and she mine. I had never believed in such things until now. Could it be true? Fate maybe? "I could just feel it from the moment I first lay eyes on her." I felt something to. A pull towards this angelic vampire.

"Yeah yeah, we all know how it goes," he retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Just sit down and wait. She'll be here soon." So they understand what we're feeling. Is this normal? To be honest I don't care anymore. I just want her.

"Uh-huh, you could sit on my lap?" I suddenly spoke in amusement.

They all started and spun to see me sitting on the empty two seat(er) sofa. Behind Alice with my arms open in invitation for the pixy. They all just stared at me with their mouths hanging open in shock. I frowned wondering whether one of them will speak any time soon. Fortunately one did.

"H-how the hell did you sneak in here?" it were Emmet that voiced everyone else's thoughts. "And how come until now I couldn't smell you?"

I chuckled at his bewildered expression as I let my arms fall to my lap. "Well. I could just say magic, but that's not actually true," I answer amusedly. "You're just not as observant as you think. I walked through the shadows."

He snorted while the others just continued gawking. "What. You supposed to be a ninja or something?" he asked with some laughter. Damn, he has no idea.

I laughed but nodded my head in agreement anyway. "Exactly. I'm a ninja and used my ninja powers to sneak in without you detecting me," I smiled as he held a shocked look again that I would claim it as true. Damn, they're vampires but mention real ninja and they're stumped into silence.

"Real ninja don't exist," said Edward suddenly breaking out of his shock, the others too blinking away their surprise. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah," I asked in amusement as I hopped up from my chair smirking as I looked at him. "Neither do vampires," I retorted shutting him up with my solid reasoning skills.

Alice giggled as she bounced closer to me. "This is so cool. A real ninja. I bet you can do allsorts of super awesome stuff, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I can," I agreed, smiling.

"Well that does kind of explain the abnormal strength during volleyball," Edward conceded, obviously thinking it over after my reasoning.

Alice smirked as she took my hands and pulled me over to the oldest looking two vampires. "Well, Bella this is my fake mum and dad, Carlisle, and Esme."

The woman with caramel coloured hair came forward with a motherly smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Bella, dear," she said sweetly and cautiously and kindly gave me a small hug, which I returned; after all it is only polite. Plus I have always wished my mother were more like this. So gentle, warm, and well motherly. Even though her touch is icy cold, her emotions were warm.

"In deed, it is a pleasure," agreed the man with slicked back blonde hair as he offered his hand, which I gladly shook. "This is most intriguing. I had never imagined such things were real. I hope that maybe I could ask a few questions?"

"Sure," I reply with a shrug. "Go right ahead."

"Well, I know of a few other supernatural beings that are real," he began with an intrigued smile. "Such as lykan, and shape shifters, and now ninja. But do you know of any others?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Well, yeah. I'm not sure if they haven't gone extinct or something though," I said with a nod of agreement. "Ok, we have ghosts," they looked at me in surprise and bewilderment. "Nature Spirits, Nymphs, Fairies, Pixies, Dragons, Daemons, Witches, Wizards, Mage, Mystics, Sprites, Goblins, Trolls, Giants. Um, well it's a pretty long list actually. That's only the watered down version of the more well known."

I looked up from counting them off on my fingers to see them staring at me strangely before Carlisle spoke. "All of them actually exist?" he asked and I just nodded. "How could you possibly know for certain?"

I shrugged, frowning. "I don't know that half of them haven't gone extinct. However, the reason I know is because I'm the reincarnation of a kunoichi that lived one and a half thousand years ago, and she has seen most of them. Until last year, I didn't have a clue. On my sixteenth birthday, it just all happened. I could remember her life. I kept dreaming about Saiya for a month, all of the horrors she witnessed and caused. It kind of made me sick at first. But when her memories started shadowing mine, I got over it as she had. It kind of made me paranoid about monsters so I started training using her knowledge. It kind of comes easy to me now."

"Wow. Most interesting, the prospect of actual reincarnation," he replied thoughtfully. Though, he had this look of wonder in his eyes, no doubt curious about the truths and fiction of their legends.

"So my soul could have come back?" asked Edward suddenly in surprise interrupting us and surprisingly not as opposed to the whole ninja thing anymore. Though I can prove it further if he wishes.

I stared at him in bewilderment. How could he honestly believe that? "You have a soul idiot," I told him in amusement. He just looked at me in doubt. I sighed and elaborated. "The vampiric virus is not magical in nature. It accurse naturally. Though nobody to my knowledge has ever figured out how. Technically, you aren't actually dead. The vampiric virus suspends physical change, and enhances your power. It doesn't take your soul because you are not dead."

They all look at me as if I've grown another head. Wow, so much knowledge seems to have been lost to time. "But our hearts have stopped beating," commented Alice frowning in thought as she placed her hand sadly over her chest. My heart pounded painfully at her expression.

However, I rolled my eyes and smiled kindly at her. "In deed because you are no longer human. Your species doesn't need a heartbeat to pump blood, which is why you drink it from humans or animals as a substitute. And you don't need to breath. It's like your appendices, or tonsils. All though humans have them, they're not accentual. In other words, we can live without them. Love and emotions come from the soul, not the heart, processed by our conscious and unconscious minds."

"So we really do have souls?" asked Emmet smirking at Edward as I nodded with a smile, glad I can clear that up for them. "See, we were right and you were wrong," he gloated and I felt like groaning.

"But that can't be true, I've killed people," said Edward trying to defend his point. "I-I have to be a soulless monster."

I sighed and was thankful when Jasper slapped him upside the head. "Thank you Jasper, I needed to see that," I said smiling as Edward rubbed his head. "Humans kill humans all of the time. It's just the way things are. I guess life kinda sucks sometimes, but you have to make the best of who you are. If you choose to not eat humans, all the better for them, but it doesn't make you a monster. Killing other creatures because you take pleasure in it makes you a monster whether you are human, vampire, daemon, or shinobi. I believe it's our choices that make us who we are… not what we are."

"Plagiarist," muttered Jasper suddenly. I glared at him and he smirked as everyone looked at him. "You stole that last line from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."

I chuckled nervously. "Jerk, I was on a roll," I muttered before shrugging as the vampires laughed, including Edward. "Well, anyway. What do you guys eat, is it what makes your eyes gold rather than red?"

"Oh I can't believe we haven't told you yet," chimed Alice happily. "Yeah our eyes are gold because we eat animals. Well drink their blood. So wanna take the grand tour?" she asked hopefully grabbing my hand to lead the way.

"Sure thing," I answered with a smile as she dragged me along.

"Well first this is Edward's piano. He can be quite depressing sometimes with the sad songs he plays…" she began as we stopped by the stairs where a large white grand piano stood.

"Am not!" he interrupted yelling from the lounge area.

I found myself giggling as she began leading me up the stairs showing me their multitude of high school and college graduation caps. Then she gestured to everybody's bedrooms before leading me into hers. I looked at her suspiciously but she left the door open so I let the fact her tour was speedy and led to her room go.

It is then I took a good look around the room. The walls, a creamy silver colour. She has plenty of draws and a cupboard like any normal girl, with a stereo system, large flat panel TV on the wall opposite a huge bed. The bed had black and lilac sheets and loads of pillows, with some cuddly toys. Very girly. Next to her TV and stereo, she has what could be hundreds of CD's and Blue Rays.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice asked impatiently as she bounced in front of me.

I smiled widely at her. "Its great," I answered.

A wide grin spread across her lips. "I knew you'd say that."

I raised an eyebrow at that in thought. "So you're clairvoyant?" I asked in interest.

Her eyes widened in surprise, giving me my answer, though she replied with a nod anyway. "Yeah. I kinda saw you coming," she replied surprising me. "Though you've been very foggy. I couldn't even see your face properly or hear your voice. Even now I can only see things clearly that are going to happen with you within three or four minutes. Even then, you somehow manage to defy my visions and surprise me. It's quite invigorating to be surprised."

She is smiling widely at me in excitement as I laugh. "Well I'm glad you like it. It's a shame Edward doesn't like my shield disabling his 'mind reading' power?" I said asking whether my guess about his power is accurate.

"Wow, how'd you figure that one out?" she asked in surprise, though still excited.

I smirked smugly thinking about it. "The extremely frustrated look he keeps getting on his face as he concentrates on me. I figure its driving him crazy."

"Yeah well that's just him," she agreed in amusement. "Take away his favourite toy and he'll cry for weeks."

"Hey I 'CAN' hear you both, you know," interrupted Edward suddenly with a growl as he stood by the open door.

We looked around and giggle at his amusing annoyed expression. "Well stop trying so hard," I said smirking before looking back at Alice for a moment giggling again, before returning attention to him.

Edward frowned for a moment before his eyes widened in both shock and horror. "Y-you can shield other people from me?" he asked, startled with a hint of annoyance and despair.

"Psychic's need to learn," I answered while Alice giggled in joy.

He scowled before letting out a sigh and stalking off to where Jasper waited for him in the hall with a smirk on his lips before they both left us alone. "So how do you shield from mental attacks anyway?" asked the pixy-like vampire in curiosity.

"I use my Spiritual Energy to crate layered barriers around my mind," I answer with a shrug. It's quite simple actually. "However, I can also project barriers that can shield others within a few hundred meters. Though I can also imprint a barrier on a few people at a time to constantly shield them like I've just done with you." Those last two are the hard ones.

Alice blinked owlishly in surprise at my answer before a huge grin spread to her lips. "So Edward won't be able to read my mind ever again?" she asked in awe as I nodded in agreement, amused at how pleased that made her. She giggled. "He just growled and said you're not a nice girl. Though he used language that is more colourful. And now Esme is telling him off for his un-gentlemanly behaviour."

"Arigatou," I called with a smile, directing my words to Esme.

Alice started however and looked at me in surprise. "She said you're welcome," said the pixy in surprise and confusion. "But that wasn't English, I don't think. What did you say?"

I frowned in surprise. "Uh, sorry. I meant Thanks. It just sometimes happens. My past life was Japanese. I had a major freak out for an hour the day after my sixteenth birthday when I couldn't write in anything other than kanji. And sometimes I accidently speak Japanese too. It's kind of odd that Japanese tries to come off as my first language."

Alice smiled. "That's pretty cool just waking up and knowing a new language."

"Not when you're trying to do your homework it isn't," I retorted with a pout. Alice giggled at my predicament but took my hands comfortingly. "Well, anyway. I should probably head home now. It's getting late and I still need to go online and get some food delivered, or I'll die of hunger. And that will take awhile with the silly dial up my dad foolishly got when I asked for internet access. I'll have to arrange some broadband." I sigh in exasperation.

"Well, why not go to the shop on the way home," she asked eagerly. "Since you don't know where to find it, and haven't brought that ugly rust bucket truck I'll take you. I've passed it often enough."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. She nodded. "Well ok. But I won't be driving that monstrosity for much longer. I plan on heading to Seattle on Saturday to buy a new car. How my dad could actually think I would want to drive that hunk of junk is beyond me. I swear I'm breaking the law every time I start her up."

Alice laughed as she led me by the hand from her room through the house. "Yeah… I can run hundreds of times faster than that thing."

"Me too," I agreed surprising her with the admittance of my speed. Hopefully she'll stop being surprised sometime soon. "Though I can't run forever like you. I'm still human after all."

"Barely!" I just about heard Edward shout from a nearby room, laughing at me.

Alice and I laughed as we headed downstairs. "Well how about on Saturday I take you to Seattle?" the pixy vampire asked. "We could, you know… make it a date?" she asked hopefully.

I smiled widely at her and nodded my agreement. She squealed in delight only enticing a wider grin from me. "Sure thing. But don't forget I actually need to eat human food."

"Of course she won't," interrupted Esme from where she stood by the front door with a motherly smile that enticed warmth. Wow, she's like the perfect mother. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Bella. And I hope to see you again soon."

"Sure thing," I agreed smiling, unable to wait. I really want to get to know all of them. Even Roselle. Talking of which I had only just noticed I haven't seen her here. Odd. Maybe she doesn't like me. Ah well, as long as Alice does I'll be happy.

"Indeed," said Carlisle from behind. I turned to look behind at him and smiled. "I look forward to discovering a little more about you. I find the whole thing fascinating. I find my self curious whether dragons and other creatures still exist."

I nod with a smile. "It could be that they've being hidden by magic I suppose. It would explain why they haven't been discovered." He nodded as Alice pulled me from the house. "Bye," I called, hearing a few byes in return as Alice led me to the garage.

My mouth dropped open in shock to see not only a bulky black Jeep that I would expect Emmett to buy, but a deep green Aston Martin and a small cannery yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I groaned. "Don't tell me, the Porsche is yours?" I asked in exasperation.

She pouted at me before looking to the car. "What's wrong with my car?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Oh nothing," I replied shaking my free hand in defence. I don't want to upset her, but that kind of sports car isn't really my thing. "It suits you, but I'm more of a Ferrari kind of girl when it comes to sports cars."

"You want a Ferrari?" she asked me in surprise, and I nodded. She smiled. "Well, I'll put one in your stocking for Christmas then," she said in amusement.

I pale a little at the thought and frown. "If you're serious and can see the future you'll know how I'll respond to that."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You'll be against me ever spending that much money buying you a car. Honestly, Bella, I can see the future. The stock markets are at my whim. Heck I've even won the lottery three times."

My eyes widened and I snorted in laughter. "Well, it doesn't seem that bad now I know you cheat."

She smirked as she unlocked the car and held open the passenger side, and I slid in. She was climbing into the driver side just as my door closed. "See, a shiny red Ferrari would suit you perfectly," she continued as she started her car and pulled out of the garage just as I buckled my seat belt. At least this things fast, not that I want my alone time with Alice to ever end.

I just shook my head in amusement. "Although I would love the car no doubt. Firstly, although you've been cheating its still too much. Secondly, my father wouldn't be too happy with me for having such a fast and dangerous car. And last what would people think. I may not care if they know I'm gay or not, but they'll be a nightmare if they found out you bought me a freaking Ferrari."

Alice sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Ok, ok, you've made your point. So what kind of car can you afford anyway?"

I frowned in thought about that for a moment before replying. "Well I'm not really sure. I'm not that great when it comes to cars. So I don't really know how much they cost. I have just under forty grand inheritance from my grandparents, so I should be able to buy a nice one, insure and tax it and still have money to spare, right?"

Alice looked at me in surprise. "Well I didn't expect you to have such a high budget. You're full of surprises," she replied smiling. "Well you could get a pretty nice car with that. Well I suppose any car is nice compared to the rust bucket." We laughed in agreement.

"I totally agree with that," I spoke the truth. "So whose is the Aston? Edward's?" I asked in amusement. Alice nodded with a smirk. "It figures he's a James Bond wannabee." We laughed again. It's so easy to play and joke with her. Maybe I'm falling, and falling hard.

"You're an extremely odd human, you know that?" she asked me suddenly in amusement.

I nodded my agreement. "I have been told. But what about me do you find odd?" I asked her in curiosity.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Well for starters you're not afraid of vampires. You know all about a previous life. And you're the only supernatural human I've ever met," she commented honestly.

I laughed at that. "Well I can't very well be afraid of someone as adorable as you can I?" I asked in amusement and she shook her head in agreement with a smirk on her lips. "And as for supernatural humans. Maybe you have but they just ignored you not wanting to involve them selves with some odd ball animal drinking vampires."

She laughed in return. "You have a point there. But we kinda call ourselves vegetarians. Its kind of a silly joke between us odd ball vampires." I laughed at that. I bet other vampires think them stupid just as meat-eating humans can't understand why some humans don't eat meat. "So, Bella what exactly can you do apart from walking through shadows and shielding minds?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, well," I began thoughtfully. "I can argument my strength. Walk on water. Walk up walls, and create illusions. Though I'm sure, you could easily see through that last one, plus more. To tell you the truth most of the legends on real ninja are quite accurate. I guess the Japanese keep better records than the western world."

Alice nodded with a smile. "So. It's kind of like magic?" she asked in wonder.

I shrugged in thought. "I guess you could say it is. Though, there are only three types of magicians that I know of. The first are born with a magical core that often times acts out under stress or strong emotions. They are the more common breed, and are commonly referred to as Wizards, Warlocks, and Witches. Next, we have those that commune with the magic around them. They're empathic to all of the magical energies around them and can control it, but have very little magic themselves. Though, that doesn't mean they're weak because they're far from it. They're commonly called Mystics or Mage. And last, we have sorcerers that are born with a magical matrix similar to the way spiritual energies works. Whereas, the first two can do allsorts of things like conjure and curse, though both in different ways, the last can't. Their magic is primarily based on runes and seals, and is very destructive in nature harnessing magical energies as a weapon like I harness spiritual energies as a weapon. But of course in different ways. They mostly call them selves magicians."

Alice looked over at me in awe before speaking. "So how would you detect one of them if you wanted too?" she asked in curiosity. Obviously a little concerned.

I shrugged in thought. "I could sense one if they used their magic nearby," I answered reasonably. "But even if there is. I'm sure they would have detected my power by now and are taking precautions to keep their magical use to a minimum. Well that is if they realise what I am."

"Well that's pretty neat that there might be other mythical people in town," she replied reasonably with a smile. "But wouldn't that mean that others may know me and my family are vampires?"

"Possibly," I replied with a shrug. "But if they haven't bothered you now I doubt they will. Plus they probably know you only eat animals so would not consider you much of a threat."

Alice nodded with a smile, as she looked me up and down in appreciation. "Uh-huh. By the way you look super hot in that outfit," she commented proving everything else got in the way. "But we'll have to go shopping Saturday after we find you a new car." I groaned and she laughed. "I knew you would complain. But I also know you'll agree. I am psychic after all."

We laughed together as she continued driving towards the super market at illegal speeds in her little yellow car.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **I do hope this explains enough for now. Thanks for reading..._


	5. Visions

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Visions**_

My siblings have started thinking I'm mad. But I am. I know that. I, Alice Cullen am madly in love with Bella Swan. I just wish I knew how she feels. Jasper's already told me a few times that he senses the feelings are mutual, but that still doesn't stop me worrying about it. If I could dream, I would dream all night of her. I would no doubt wake from my slumber hot and bothered. Whoa, I'm just glad Edward can't hear my thoughts anymore as some of the fantasies I've bee having about Bella are quite graphic.

The same couldn't be said for him though. He's been able to read my thoughts for so long now it annoys him to find they're now out of his grasp. But me. I love that she can surprise me so well; it's perfect just like her. The way she smiles at me. The way her beautiful eyes sparkle when she laughs. Even the way she sneaks up on me. It makes me smile to feel so… so human around her. Her very laugh can make my heart beat phantom pulses, lightening my mood.

Heck, even the way she ignores the other student's rude comments in the halls makes me want to swoon over her day and night. Though, I feel sorry for poor Bella. She now only has one human friend who isn't a moron stuck in the medieval era. Angela. Though there's something odd about that girl. Ah well, as long as she's nice to Bella, not too nice mind. I don't care. Bella, Bella, Bella. That's all I can think about.

I sigh as I await her arrival in the school parking lot with my siblings. It's killing me, and I'm sure by the look on Jasper's face its killing him too. I bet he wishes Bella's shielding works on him too, poor guy, but I can't help the way I feel. We haven't yet made anything official, as we've been getting to know one another this past week. And when it comes to this angle, my visions become more blurred the further forward I look. How I wish to hold her in my arms right now and whisk her away to a paradise island where we can spend the rest of eternity, just the two of us.

A huge smile lights my face as I see her noisy truck trudging into the student car park and pull into a space not too far away. I look to the icy ground and hope she'll be ok. Though I know, she shall, as it will take more than snow or ice to defeat a ninja of beautiful Bella's calibre. Oh, yes, she's perfection alright. She was dressed nicely as usual, wearing a pale blue sweeter and her black coat, plus some black hipster combats and her pocket belt had hides away weapons, plus boots. I smiled. That's Bella for you, looking good even in her everyday getup.

However, Bella had just hopped out of her truck and slammed the door closed when a bout of visions hit me one after the other, almost making me fall over.

_A black minivan enters the parking lot too fast for such weather and skids across the ice, screeching across the concrete. It pelted towards a girl standing by a red beaten up pick up. However, she turned, her brown eyes widening in surprise. But just before it hit she raised her right leg and kicked out. The black truck hit her foot and crumpled under an explosive force, almost folding into two. The safety glass crumpling and shattered. However, it most certainly kills the driver as the smell of freshly spilt blood hit our senses. In addition, we could see it spilling from cracks in the vehicle._

_The students in the parking lot all wore looks of shock and horror as the car dropped from the girls' foot to the ground. She looked as if she could barely believe she had done that, though didn't look very remorseful. Maybe she's in shock. Jasper ignored our cries as he charged for the wreckage. We had to hold our breaths but he was too far-gone._

_Jasper reached the wreck as we watched in transfixed horror, licking at the dripping blood greedily. But it wasn't enough. He saw the nearest human to him a boy with long brown hair and pounced, draining him dry before anyone could blink. He let the boy drop lifelessly to the floor before hissing and turning his sights on a couple of girls nearby. Screaming students clouded my ears for a moment, as I watched unable to move through fear and shock._

_Jasper then charged the girls, but stopped short as the brown eyed girl just flickered out of nowhere in front of him with a look of heartbreak in her eyes. Her brown eyes now pleading with his red, for him to stop, for him to leave. He charged her recklessly not heeding her plea, and earned himself a quick knee to the ribs for his trouble. The sound of cracking bones exploded though the air as he screamed out in pain. Her right fist followed through smashing his skull into the ground._

_Her expression scared and saddened me. She had no feeling left in her eyes. She had become a ruthless killer just as jasper has. He tried to get up but she pounded her left boot into his face repeatedly, creating a small crater from the force. The other students are now running around screaming in a panic as Bella ruthlessly pounded Jasper into the ground._

The first vision faded and I gasped for breath, but all I noticed before another came on was the look of absolute terror on Edward's face. Had the Spiritual Imprint been broken by such a strong vision. I've never had one so clear of Bella before.

_A black minivan enters the parking lot too fast for such weather and skids across the ice, screeching across the concrete. It pelted towards a girl standing by a red beaten up pick up. Bella. However, she turned, her brown eyes widening in surprise. She crouched fast, her shoulder colliding with the vehicle. The side of the van crumpled with the force, the glass of the windows shattering. I can hear the driver's anguished scream as the van flipped over Bella and her truck, spinning several times before landing on the ground upside down, the other side of the truck._

_I couldn't see the blood this time, but I could smell it. And not just one humans but three. The truck had hit two other people killing them and spilling their lifeblood to the ground. People wore looks of horror as my siblings and I held our breaths to control our selves. However, Jasper had already tasted the scent of fresh human blood and was off, hunger filling his eyes as he charged towards the wreckage. _

_However, in his path were two boys. He made quick work of them before we could do anything but gawk. Then he continued on, but this time ignoring the wreck as there are nearer meals to sample. He charges a girl and boy as they grip onto each other for dear life, shaking with fear their hearts pounding painfully in their chests. The other humans were already screaming and running away, hoping to get away, even though that's unlikely. _

_But before Jasper reached the pair Bella flickered out of nowhere before him in a fighting stance a look of horror on her face. A look of shame and guilt. That look doesn't belong there. It's not her fault. The idiot was driving too fast in this weather. I could hear her pleading with Jasper this time. Begging him to run away. She kept saying she doesn't want to hurt him, but he was too far gone to listen. He hasn't drunk from humans in so long, that the little bit he's had so far, was intoxicating him. Throwing his reasoning out of the window._

_Jasper insanely attacked. Bella jumped up spinning her right foot connected with his left thigh shattering the bone and making him collapse to the ground gripping his damaged leg in agony. Her cold eyes looked uncertain for a moment before she looks up towards us. The coldness ebbed away to be replaced with guilt and pain. No, Bella it's not your fault, I want to scream. But I find myself transfixed by the pain in her expression. However, it wasn't over yet as Jasper crawled closer to Bella while she was distracted._

_His teeth sunk into her right calf and she screamed out in pain as he drank from her. She ground her teeth in pain before her left leg came up and smashed powerfully into Jasper's face, creating a crater in the concrete where it hit. She stumbled before falling backwards. I don't remember moving but I finally found myself catching her before she hit the floor. She started withering in agony as the venom began to spread. I didn't know what to do, and I looked up desperately for help. I only saw my horrified brother, Edward looking at me from where he crouched cheeking on Jasper. We picked up our loves and fled, not caring whether the rest of our family was following or not. We headed straight for the boarder out of the US and in to Canada. It tore me up in side to see beautiful Bella in so much pain._

Once again, I found myself gasping for breath. I don't remember being human, but I figure feeling sick was very much like this. I only had a moment to register Edward's panic, fear and horror, certainly showing me he would rather not see in my head anymore. To be honest, I would rather not see these possible outcomes anymore myself. At least the first one had Bella coming out on top and not drawing. I know it's selfish of me but I don't want to see Bella hurt. I'm sure Edward feels the same way about Jasper. Oh, crap, not again. I whine as I feel it coming again before either I or Edward can get Jasper to flee.

_A black minivan enters the parking lot too fast for such weather and skids across the ice, screeching across the concrete. It pelted towards a girl standing by a red beaten up pick up. Bella. However, she turned, her brown eyes widening in surprise. Reflexively, she slammed out both palms, wrists together and smashed her palms into the truck. A huge blue explosion of energy erupted from her palms shattering the trucks windows and melting the metal of the driver's side door. The truck had stopped; however, an explosion of energy blast out of the passenger side door shooting passed us and hitting the petrol tank of another car across the lot making it explode in a furry of flames._

_However, out of the passenger side of the van a burnt husk of a boy landed, burnt up and dead, blood leaking from his cracked and peeled skin. Tyler Crawley. I was a little more thankful, though sorry for him, as his boiled blood was not very appealing. However, I suddenly tensed and went to grab Jasper's mouth and nose to stop him breathing, as I could smell spilt blood behind us and to the side. However, neither I nor Edward was fast enough and he got away, charging towards the exploded car. _

_I grimaced as I saw two bloodied bodies next to the burning wreck. Jasper was already chowing down on the freshly killed humans. I winced as he finished and looked up at three terrified girls hungrily. However, Edward had already blocked his path begging him to stop and leave with him. Though Jasper didn't listen and shoved Edward aside before he could think clearly. Jasper then continued his charge._

_Though, before he could reach them something smashed painfully into him, and I saw Bella had flickered in out of nowhere and kicked him forcefully back in the face. Too forcefully as Edward screamed in horror. Jasper was thrown into the burning car and caught alight. He screamed and whaled in agony as he burnt._

_Bella looked sick to her stomach. I know it's selfish of me because I love my brother very much but all I could think about is comforting her. The humans ran and screamed and confusion ensued as Jasper burnt away in purple flames not even leaving any ashes. I felt weak in the knees unable to move from my spot. I slowly looked at Emmett and Roselle; they both look as if they could collapse at any moment. Roselle no longer looked superior to anyone, but just as normal as the rest of us._

_I looked back at the carnage to see Edward clutching him self in a foetal position lying on the ground dry sobbing while Bella had collapsed to her knees hugging her self as she wept and cried, sobbed and screamed, and even begged for a god, any god to undo it, to make it better. Though, her pleas fell on death ears._

I found myself shaking and sobbing as the vision ended. I could even hear Edward's whimpering. I looked to see Jasper clutching his gut in fear, horror, and complete terror able to sense our emotions. Roselle and Emmett both stared at the three of us in complete confusion, and I found myself feeling guilty that I was so upset with how Bella felt in the vision over one of my beloved brothers dying at the hands of the woman I love, as she protected humans from him.

"A-Alice, Edward. What the hells going on!" demanded Emmett suddenly and I looked up at him in horror as I heard the screeching of tires this time for real. The others no doubt heard too as they looked over to see the black minivan skidding on a patch of black ice.

"Oh fuck!" I proclaimed wondering which of my visions would come true, or whether it will be something just as horrific but new to my self and Edward. I found myself praying that I don't loose Bella this time. I've only just found her. I can't loose her now. The first vision was the best outcome of them all, and even the second was expectable. But please god, not the third. I glanced, Edward nodding agreement with my assessment. Please Bella don't blast the van.

A black minivan enters the parking lot too fast for such weather and skids across the ice, screeching across the concrete. It pelted towards a girl standing by a red beaten up pick up. Bella. However, she turned, her brown eyes widening in surprise. Her eyes then rolled as she hopped up just as the van would have hit her. It bounced back off her truck and she landed gracefully on the hood of the black van with an amused smirk on her lips that turned into a frown as she looked over at her truck from where she now stood.

Edward and I must have looked really stupid with our mouths hanging wide open in shock, though we were relieved. We had been preparing for carnage. Why does Bella have to mess up my visions so much? I wondered as I quickly hurried over to make sure she is ok. Even though I'm certain she is.

She was staring down at Tyler from the hood with a scowl and I saw him grimace as I pushed through a small growing crowd. He likely suspects an ass kicking or at least some serious scolding. However, he only got a small reprimand. "You didn't even break the wheel arch. What kind of moron doesn't know how to break a truck when they have accidents?" She rolled her eyes but smiled widely as she saw me and hopped down from the van to greet me. "Morning, Alice," she greeted with a smile giving me a hug. She wasn't even concerned about what happened, which only lightened my heart a little.

I hugged her back as tightly as I possibly dare and burry my face in the crock of her neck, taking in her wonderful scent. "Damn, I thought we were all screwed," I said pulling back and pulling her away from the gawking crowd. She looked at me baffled but entwined the fingers of her left hand with my right with a smile gracing her lips as I gripped her hand tightly.

"Don't be silly, Alice," she finally said. "You know me. It was miles away. I had plenty of time to dodge."

"W-well I had three scary visions where it didn't go so well," I replied fearfully. She looked at me in surprise and curiosity so I continued. "In the first you kicked the van killing Tyler as it crumpled under the force spilling his blood." Her eyes widened in surprise and horror, but I knew she wouldn't let me get away with not telling her. "Jasper went on a rampage until you stopped him because we were in shock. You crushed his head into the ground before stopping. He would have lived.

"The second one you rammed your shoulder into the van and it flew over you, killing Tyler and two other people standing the other side of your truck. Well, Jasper went on a rampage here too." Bella grimaced and looked a little queasy as we took a seat on a bench apart from anyone. The ambulance finally arriving with a police car. "He killed a few people before you broke his leg. But you stopped when you looked at me, or you would have probably pounded him into the ground. However, that didn't go down too well for you as he bit you before you managed to crush his head into the ground."

Bella looked a little sick at the news but I persevered, stroking her warm hand with my thumb. "I grabbed you while you began to burn, and Edward grabbed Jasper and we fled to Canada…"

Bella smiled a little here. "Well, they don't seem too bad. The first one I won. And the second one gave me forever with you."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her reasoning. "Well they weren't the really bad ones from our point of view. But your mind block thing broke and Edward saw them."

She winced guiltily. "Sorry," she said quietly as she stared at me intently for a moment before smiling lightly, though the guilt was still there. "It's stronger now. It shouldn't do that again. It was the first time I've actually protected another's mind before."

"Thanks," I replied giving her, a reassuring smile and I found myself wincing as she gestured for me to continued. "Well, the last you blasted the van, frying Tyler." She winced. "And blew up another car, killing two more people. Well Jasper was off again. Though Edward tried to stop him. You ended up knocking him into the fire and killing him. Then you and Edward broke down. It was horrible seeing you like that."

Bella then smiled lightly and pulled me into her arms holding onto me tightly. I buried my face into her chest as I wrapped my arms around her in return. I felt her kiss the top of my head before we had to pull apart as someone cleared their throat. It was Charlie Swan, Bella's dad wearing his uniform and looking worried and embarrassed at his daughter. Probably embarrassed to see his daughter with another girl like this. Though he doesn't seem to be the type to mind. I can tell he's a kindhearted person.

"Dad," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to sigh in relief. "I was just informed that you were almost crushed by a van, and that's all you can say?" he asked, showing his concern. I wonder why he didn't mention her feat of acrobatics. Maybe he hasn't heard how she survived yet.

"Sorry," she answered sheepishly. "But I got out without a scratch. Though Tyler should get some points on his licence for speeding in these conditions."

"Yes and he shall be rightfully punished," he agreed with a sigh. "But I want to take you to the hospital, and have you checked over for injury."

Bella looked at him in bewilderment. "Huh… but I wasn't even clipped. The van completely missed me."

"Now Bella, I'm not having any excuses," he retorted almost sounding amused. I figure he's had trouble getting her to the hospital before. She had told me she used to be really clumsy and accident-prone.

"Well, ok, but only if Alice can come with me," she said smugly, and I almost found myself laughing.

Charlie then looked at me as I looked up at him hopefully and he sighed, wearing a small blush. "Very well. Come on then." I wonder whether he's heard about mine and Bella's growing relationship. This town does tend to gossip way too much. Though I know not everyone are backwards.

"Cool," she said as we got up from the bench and followed, after Chief Swan hand in hand. "Will my doctor be in when I get there, or will we have to call him?" she asked sounding a little nervous now.

"Who's your doctor?" we both asked in confusion. I found it odd Charlie doesn't know. Almost as odd as Bella having her own doctor after only being here a week. She's so fit why would she need to tend to that so quickly.

"Doctor Cullen of course," she replied matter of factually. Charlie just shrugged; most likely thinking Bella wants him because she knows him or something, because of me. But I gave her a questioning look. "My blood is supercharged; I can't have anyone else look at it. They'll notice I'm different. And this way it beats having to steal it back later," she said too low for most humans to hear but perfectly loud enough for me.

Wow, I didn't know that but I nodded in agreement. I wonder how she discovered that. Maybe from another doctor back in Phoenix.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Sleep

_**Warning! **__Lemon alert!_

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Sleep**_

Saturday. And I'm bored. I arranged to pick Bella up to go to Seattle at ten am, but it's only three in the morning. I hate that I don't sleep. Especially when the girl of my 'dreams' does. I sigh. I now feel like a freaking cliché vampire stalking her pray. I have parked my car down the road and now I'm sitting in the conveniently placed tree outside of Bella's bedroom window. I can't actually see her from my position, but I can hear her steady heartbeat from where I sat. I find it oddly comforting, taking away my usual restlessness.

I know its stupid sitting outside a ninja's window, because if she wakes she might sense my presence and not like the situation, but I couldn't help myself. I miss her already. And those feelings are only intensified by the fright of my visions the previous day. It still kinda freaks me out thinking about what I saw.

Edward had told the family about the visions in detail. It was actually a tiny bit amusing because Jasper was bothered more that he got his ass kicked by a human girl in every scenario than his near rampage. Carlisle though was fascinated by the destruction Bella brought in all three visions. But that's just him, always looking to expand on his knowledge of the world. Esme was worried about Bella and thankful neither she nor Jasper was actually hurt. I think she is starting to think of Bella as a new daughter, which makes me smile.

Emmett found the whole thing a joke, especially considering what the outcome of the incident actually was. Roselle was the worse though. She says Bella's dangerous. Ha, a vampire calling someone else dangerous, that's rich. She wanted to pack up and leave. However, she was out voted. Nobody else was willing to side with her, even her own husband. I'm thankful for that. She surprisingly let up after Emmitt voted for staying, though she stormed off to her room in a huff. Ah well, she'll get over it sooner or later.

I then startled as Bella's bedroom window was flung wide opened. I stared at the spot with wide eyes but she never looked out. It was completely silent inside except for the steady heartbeat and breathing. I stayed as still as a statue for a few minutes when I heard a sigh from inside.

"That's an open invitation if you didn't know, Alice!" I heard her sweet voice drift to my ears from the room. "Close the window after, we're not trying to heat the whole of Forks!" she added as an afterthought in amusement.

I gulped, barely able to believe she's inviting me in, in the middle of the night. I felt a bubble of nervousness creep through me as I silently leapt from my tree perch onto the windowsill. I looked into the room with a sheepish smile as my bright golden eyes take her in. She was lying on her bed with the covers off to one side wearing a set of light blue pyjamas.

She smiled at me, that wonderful smile and gestured for me to enter. I gulped again. If I were human, I'm certain my chest would explode, exposing my heart. I took a deep wonderful breath, and didn't even register the soft sting in my throat before I hopped down into her room. I closed the window as previously requested before returning my gaze to this angle.

She fluidly leaped from the bed in one motion. I wondered how a human girl could ever outmatch the grace of a vampire, but she does. In fact, even my ears missed any sound from her bare feet touching the carpeted floor. She must be the only human whose body can be so silent. Normal humans are really loud even when they're trying to be quiet.

She allowed a small smirk to line her lips as she slowly took two steps forward, coming to a halt before me. I could now hear her heartbeat steadily increasing, and I'm certain I can smell the faint traces of the beginning of her arousal.

"Welcome to Wonderland Alice," she said, startling me with her joke, I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I'm certainly in Wonderland now. I couldn't stop my juices begin flowing even if I wanted to.

She then slowly encircled my waist within her warm embrace pulling me closer. Our bodies touching, she leant down as my arms automatically crawled up her body; I placed my hands on the back of her neck pulling her lips closer to mine. They touched in a magical way I can't describe as we slowly kissed for the first time. My lips moving slowly with hers at first before our tempo increased. Her warmth was electrifying, and our bodies meshed perfectly together.

Her tongue carefully brushed my lips for a moment, asking entry. I gave in and parted my lips, my tongue coming out halfway, meeting hers. Oh, fuck. I swear I had died and gone to heaven. I could feel her strength pulsing through my lips and tongue, our kiss only seemed to deepen and I could feel her hands wondering south down my body, and feel her rock solid nipples pressing against me through our clothes.

Bella's hands finally reached their destination, and hoisted up my skirt to firmly plant themselves on my firm panty clad butt. It felt like fire, igniting a lust, want, need, and love for her I could never have imagined. Burning into my ice-cold body, melting me. Even now, it seemed so surreal. I pulled my self up on her and wrapped my legs around her waist. She hadn't even staggered as she held me without any effort. Her powerful arms bulged with strength as my hands slid from her neck to her arms.

Our kiss trailed down as her hands kept a hold of me, she turned to the bed and I felt us slowly falling towards it, though when we landed, her on top it was softly and quiet. Then her lips trailed from mine down my jaw to my neck enticing a whimper to escape my mouth. How could one pair of lips leave me as putty in her hands? Though those hands slowly moved from where they held my butt and over my stomach feeling me through my blouse.

She continued to spread delightful kisses along my neck and collarbone when she suddenly pulled back and sat up on my lap as I lay there looking up at her. She tore my blouse clean off me and discarded the material to the floor. My eyes had opened a little wider in surprise as her hands had free roam on my skin. They slid along my abdomen, making me hitch my breath as they headed north along my body towards my bra.

She finally reached the material, and when I heard the slow tearing of fabric, I couldn't help but let my hands wonder to her body, sliding them up her top to feel her warm, soft and tender body. Its touch deceptive in its venerability. She let out a pleasant moan, a small smirk encroaching upon her lips as she had finally relieved me of my bra.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I couldn't believe I had the guts to do this as I sat atop my angles lap and discarded her ruined bra to the ground. I paused as I gazed upon those luxurious breasts. So firm and solid. The feel of her cold fingers trailing along my sides felt like heaven, enticing cool shivers to run across my body.

I couldn't help it as a smirk aligned my lips; I pulled my top over my head revealing myself to her gaze, so full of lust and love. I dropped my top to the ground as Alice's fingers wound their way up my body, finally encroaching upon my breasts. The slightest touch across my solid nipple almost made me cum there and then. She squeezed gently as she sat up, keeping me on her lap, her lips slowly surrounding my left nipple, giving a small suck, I groaned, almost throwing my head back with the pleasure. Oh, god, how can one little pixy-vampire make me feel so good.

I had never been so turned on. My crouch felt like it was on fire. Damn. The way she runs her tongue over one nipple and then moves on to the next, teasing me. I began thrusting against her trying to get some relief as her arms wound around my body, her hands resting on my butt giving careful squeezes. I moaned out again my hips involuntarily moving. I reached up her skirt once more, my hands firmly squeezing her perfect ass.

I lifted her and threw her back, to lie on the bed before straddling the surprised girl. I had almost let her take charge. But I'm not having that. I placed one leg between hers as I moved down and captured her eager lips once again. I slowly worked my way down her jaw to her neck. We were now grinding as best we could against each other's thighs. However, I continued down her neck, reaching her collarbone. She moaned out loudly as I sucked on her skin, causing her to grind into my thigh harder. In turn, she pushed her thigh tightly into my socking pyjama crutch, enticing a whimpering groan.

Though, I proceeded south down her body, kissing her delectable body. She strangely tasted of sweets, chocolate, and vanilla. It just made me hunger for her more. My lips and tongue leaving trails down her chest until I reached her breasts. Our breathing was laboured and erratic as my lips circled around one nipple while I squeezed around her breasts. Sucking one sweet tasting nipple after the other, she moaned and whimpered, now grinding her crutch into my hip from our new position.

However, after a few moments I couldn't take much more so I lowered my kisses, though kept my hands firmly plastered for the time being squeezing her nipples in between my forefingers and thumbs, getting more noise to spill forth from her lips, as well a few low growls and a soft purring rumble from her chest. My tongue travelled down her firm stomach to her bellybutton, dipping inside she bucked her hips to air. I could smell her strong scent. Her juices flowing like a river. Her sweet smell mixing with my own.

I soon removed my hands from her breasts, and received a frustrated moan from Alice as they slid down her stomach. I glanced up to see her watching me and smirked as I let my hand slid from her stomach to her perfectly shaped thighs, and up to her soaking panty clad pussy. I could feel her slit through the material, surprisingly hot to the touch compared with the rest of her beautiful body. I let my fingers slid from her crutch to the elastic of her undies and slid them in. she didn't even hesitate in lifting her butt from the bed to let me pull them down. And I didn't disappoint her as I slid them down and off her legs flicking them to the floor in one fluid motion.

I once again look up at the beautiful pixy-vampire to see her smiling at me, a smile I just had to return as I lifted her skirt to reveal her burning centre. My eyes travelled from her face to her pussy. I could scarcely believe how much moisture was coming from her. It dribbled down her thighs and ass onto the bed. She had short, neatly trimmed hairs on her pubic bone but nowhere else. I mildly wondered whether that was natural for a vampire or not. But who cares? My mouth was watering with the desire to taste her. So I did, lowering my head to her, my tongue flicked out.

Oh, fuck. She tasted delicious. I could get addicted to it. she had groaned out, her purring only getting louder, as I took another taste, before moving my tongue along the drip and lapping it up from her thighs up to her slit again. She bucked her hips as I lifted her legs up and lapped at her creamy pussy. She moans, groaned and even growled in her lust, her small fingers winding through my hair, as I continued licking her. Finding her clitoris, she gasped out in pleasure as my tongue flicked it a couple of times, and near cried out when my teeth nibbled her bud. She was gripping my hair almost painfully. A huge gush of juice entering my mouth as I sucked on her slit, not wanting to waste any of her. Her slime sliding effortlessly down my throat. It was the most refreshing thing she has ever drunk before.

Her body quivered with her orgasm. Her thrusting more frantic as another gush erupted from her body and I saw she was tearing at my pillow with her teeth to keep from screaming out. My tongue dipped into her hole, in and out, keeping her suspended for a few moments longer before her body slowly began to rest, and I sat up letting her collapse for a moment on the bed as she gazed adoringly at me. I very much like that look.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Holy fuck. Those words ran rampaging through my mind after that intense cum. The contrast of her hot boy against my cold only adding fuel to the frozen fire of my being. I just stared at her as she sat up, letting my fingers untangle from her hair. Any normal human would have died from all of my intense movements. I stared longingly for a moment at my angle. The woman I so want to spend eternity with. How can one human girl be so perfect? So loving? And so strong and powerful. I could feel her strength flexing and straining within every pore of her being. It was like a storming volcano of burning furry. I licked my lips as I gazed lovingly at her. I have to have a taste.

I moved at vampire speeds and appeared kneeling before her on the bed. Though she hadn't even flinched. I'm quite certain she saw my every motion. She smiled a small smile as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine. I could taste my self on her tongue as we kissed, but the scent of her sex completely overpowered my own. After a moment of kissing with my hands caressing her breasts I moved as fast as I could, and flipping her over onto the bed, smirking. I so desperately needed to taste her. And I needed it now. I'm certain my eyes were pitch-black now. But feeding couldn't have been further from my mind. Well the blood kind of feeding anyway.

"Your turn!" I whispered in a husky voice. She grinned, biting her lower lip to keep from looking too eager but I wasn't convinced. I quickly took the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and slid them off at top speeds. It reminded me of a waiter pulling a table clothe out from under some dishes without knocking them off. But I paid that odd thought no heed as I gazed upon my now blushing lover's body. Whoa, who would have thought sweet Bella would completely shave down there. I hadn't ever thought it possible to do such a complete job. I'll have to ask about that sometime. Maybe it's some kind of miracle wax.

However, pushing those thoughts aside I licked my lips as I looked down at her soaking pussy. Damn, it was like an ocean down there. An ocean ready to feed me I thought as I moved down taking a sample taste with a long powerful lick up her slit from bottom to top. Bella gasped and screeched out through clenched teeth. Her fists balling into the bedding, tightly, her eyes squeezed shut. The taste on my tongue was excitable and reignited my need as I lapped up some more before using my right hand to pull her lips open and gaze eagerly at the soft pink flesh beyond.

She gasped out and ground her hips tightly against me as I stroked my tongue along the inside of her tasty pussy. I wondered mildly whether this would make a good substitute for blood. Though I doubted that very much. But it would be nice. She squealed as I easily spied her clit and sucked it firmly between my teeth.

"Ohhhh, fuuuck!" she cried out gasping for breath as I continued suckling her stiffened bud. Her juices spilling nicely into my mouth. It should be a crime for one girl's pussy to taste this nice. But who am I to complain. I am the one getting to sample it. I soon slid my tongue round inside her slit easily finding her hole. It darted in and out as fast as it could manage, which for a vampire is quite a super speed. Her thighs clamped around my neck and face, tighter than I could have imagined but not-uncomfortably so, not that I would have stopped.

She began thrashing on the bed, muffled screams of ecstasy coming from where she firmly held the pillow I hadn't destroyed over her face to keep the noise to a minimum. Her thrashing only got worse as my tongue added in side-to-side and rotational movements, and my fingers stimulated her clit. I was finding it hard now to keep her pinned down; she was using so much strength. And her pussy was almost burning, but that just egged me on.

Then I caught an explosion of juices as she came. Swallowing them down, she continued to whither and thrash about desperately. Thrusting her hips powerfully into my mouth. Her body convulsing with mounds of pleasure. I was surprised she's still conscious. Then another burst of cream lined my tongue and tailed eagerly down my throat. Her heart was pounding at speeds I doubt I could keep up with. But I kept going for another five minutes before Bella's beautiful body collapsed to just a few twitches. She slowly relaxed as I slowed to some soft kisses on her pussy, allowing me to come out from her thighs,

My breathing was hitched as I gazed at my lover. She had discarded her pillow and stared at me with glazed eyes for a moment before a smile slowly worked its way onto her lips. She looked exhausted and unable to move, covered in sweat. Though, I'm not certain whether my assessment is accurate or not. I'm sure if she were to try, she could get up. Not that I want her to leave my side.

I smiled as I wound my way up her body, and slid into her arms. She carefully slid them around me as I snuggled into her embrace. I pulled the bed covers over us resting my head on her shoulder as my arms held her lovingly. We stared at each other for a few moments, our bodies perfectly meshed, fire and ice. The perfect union of two opposing forces.

I mildly wondered whether she would be up for the trip later on today, or whether she'll be too tired. Not that it mattered. We can always go tomorrow. It isn't like the shops all close up just because it's Sunday.

"T-that was freaking awesome!" she suddenly whispered with a soft crackle to her voice. Soar from her muffled screams. "You're the greatest cliché stalking vampire in the world!" she added with an amused smirk.

I let out a small giggle. "Yeah, well. You're the greatest cliché vampire stalk victim in the world," I added in my own amusement. We laughed a little before she yawned cutely. "You should get some sleep, beautiful."

"K, will you stay with me?" she asked hopefully and I nodded briefly. She smiled. "I just hope Charlie didn't hear us."

I grimaced. I do not what to think about what would have happened if he had barged in. I may have killed him for interrupting. "I don't think he did," I reassured her as I checked his future. "I looked forward. If he did he's a better actor than either of us."

"Well that's good," she answered with another yawn. "Well good night, Alice. Just relax and we'll have all of tomorrow… err, today to be together. And even Sunday. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

I giggled at that and rolled my eyes. "Vampires don't sleep."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Then pretend. Or meditate or something," she said smugly and I laughed quietly as our eyes drifted closed, our breathing slowing in sync. This would turn out to be the most peaceful and relaxing night in a century. I would certainly be doing this again. With Bella, I could do this forever.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__okay, so this is my first attempt at a full girl/girl lemon. How was it?_


	7. Movie Fright Night

**Warning!** _ass kicking scenes ahead!_

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Movie Fright Night**_

Monday's, such dull and non-exciting days. I find myself sighing for a moment before my mood lifts as I hear the sound of a large vehicle pulling up outside my house. Alice and I had gone to Seattle on Saturday and I had indeed purchased a brand new car to replace my 'truck'. Well, used. And wow, what a car it is. We had gone to a few dealers, looking for something along the lines of a Ford or something. However, I got curious as we passed a used car dealership, so we stopped in. The reason I was curious. It had some nice sporty cars. And within my affordability.

I just couldn't help myself. And with Alice and some cheesy sales man, egging me on. I ended up spending nearly twenty seven thousand dollars of a freaking Jaguar. A right hand drive import no less. I still can't believe I bought it. A two thousand and seven XK 4.2 V8 Coupe. In shiny midnight. Hmm, I'm still not certain whether that's black or blue. It has soft black leather interior and all the cool trimmings, CD player, ext. and it's fast too.

I smile as I glace out of the window to see them finish offloading my new car from the truck. Just in time too. I thought I would have to wait until after school. However, I quickly hurried to the door and opened it just before some guy was about to knock. He gave me a smile as I signed his computer register thingy, and took the envelope containing my remote thing and spare. Thanking him I grabbed my schoolbag and left the house locking up as I ripped my remote's free.

I made it to my new car before the delivery guys had even left. Pressing one of the buttons the alarms deactivated and the doors unlocked. That was so much cooler than putting a key in. I quickly opened the driver's side, almost forgetting it's the other side of this car and slid in. The soft leather felt great as I closed the door and buckled up. I placed one remote away in my belt pocket and the other I just dropped into the passenger seat with a huge grin.

I pressed the ignition button and it purred beautifully to life. I sighed dreamily. Its sound was almost as good as Alice's, but not quite up to that standard. Speaking of which, she left earlier this morning to grab a 'bite to eat' and said she'll meet me at school. I can't wait. I'm missing her already. Therefore, I put my new car in drive and pull away even before the delivery truck had. It was so invigorating speeding down the road to school. I did a quick check of the fuel gauge and smiled. The sells guy wasn't lying that it would have a full tank when delivered.

It was even more fun to drive now it's not just a test. Yes, driving at normal speeds is fun now I have my own car since Alice wouldn't let me have a go in hers. Though, we did have lots of fun on Saturday. But damn does she love too shop or what. I swear; my closet is almost bursting with the amount of clothes she bought me. She didn't even ask whether I wanted them. Most I hadn't even tried on, but apparently, they'll look great on me. Ah well, if it makes her happy then I'm happy too.

My ride was cut too short for my liking as I reached the school parking lot and entered. I looked around for a space, ignoring the few students that double took when spotting an actually Jaguar entering the parking lot. I suppose it's not often that cars like this are seen. I think only the Cullen's could ever get more gawking then me when it comes to cars. As they do have a Merc, a BMW, a Porsche, and an Aston. I don't think anybody would take too much notice of the Jeep.

I smiled as I spotted a space right next to a shiny silver Volvo. Edward's car. The Cullen's all mulling around it as I pulled into the space with a grin. Putting my car in park, I pulled the handbrake and cut off the engine. Grabbing my remote, I opened the door and climbed out closing it behind me. I only had a second to secure my car before I was tackled in a hug by Alice.

My grin only widened as I hugged her back. "I missed you!" she said in excitement as we pulled apart, her golden eyes shining with joy.

I heard some snickering from the others but I ignored them and replied. "I missed you too, kitten," I said, teasing her about her purring.

She just smiled though and leaned up on tiptoe, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "The car suits you," she commented. Both of us ignored the glares we received from passing students. And Roselle's, but at least her's is just because she doesn't like me. Yet. I'm determined to find some common ground and build a friendship with her, whether she likes it or not. I'll hold her down if I have too.

"Yea, that's a pretty sweet ride you got there, Bella," interrupted Emmett wearing a wide grin. "Glad you got rid of that hunk of junk."

I laughed at that. "Yea, me too," I agreed as I took Alice's hand in mine and began to lead them to the school building. "Though I still have the truck parked up beside the house out of the way."

"How do you two cope?" Edward suddenly asked with a look of exasperation adorning his features. Alice and I looked up at him in surprise. "You know with all the gawking and glaring?" he elaborated with both a look of jealousy and shame.

"We just do," said Alice smiling at both Edward and Jasper. The later looking uncomfortable with the subject more than Edward. "You two shouldn't be such chickens."

"We're not chickens!" replied Jasper in annoyance. "But it makes it harder when I can feel their emotions and Edward can read their minds."

"I suppose that does," I agreed reasonably. "So what's the verdict? Is a lynch mob likely to form anytime soon? A witch hunt maybe?" I asked amused at the prospect.

"No," answered Edward. "They're kind of scared of you after they saw how easily you escaped the van on Friday. It's the jealousy that's hard to take. And I get to hear it and feel it through Jasper."

"Jealousy?" I asked in surprise, and Jasper nodded when I looked his way for conformation. Alice giggled and Emmett bombed out a laugh. "So they're jealous of me?"

"Not just you, Alice too," said Jasper with a tight smile. Wow, and I thought I was the lucky one. "Boys and girls, but mostly boys. Not all of them are angry because of homophobia. A lot of straight guys in these small towns feel intimidated if a woman will rather the company of another woman over a man. Especially when they're both as beautiful as the two of you. It makes them feel, less of a… man."

I blushed a little as I thought about it. "I see. That's just sad."

He shrugged. "It's just the way it is. It's worse with guys. They'll think we want to rape them or something." Even Roselle laughed at that. It wasn't really what he said but the nonchalance and seriousness in which he said it. Plus his southern accent added to the humour. We couldn't help our selves.

_**0ooo000ooo0**_

Ah, gym class already. Damn I used to enjoy this before I out(ed) myself. The looks most of the girls give Alice and I in the changing room if we so much as glance their way would terrify any normal girls. But when you're as strong as us they seem about as intimidating as newly hatched robins.

At least Angela isn't acting like a fool. She's my only human friend and I like her. Though I've been getting a little suspicious of her. She seems odd, even more so than me. However, to a normal person you wouldn't notice. She seems timid and genuinely kind. But I've noticed a hidden confidence. And she doesn't seem afraid of much, contrary to appearances. And I've also seen her giving the odd person a look that could freeze over lakes. Without being a kunoichi, I'm certain I would miss it. Ah well, so the girl has a dark streak. She only gives those looks to asses talking bad about me and Alice, so I'm not going to pry because she's being protective.

Gym was the same as its been for the past few lessons with Edward, Alice and I as a team and the rest of the class complaining if they had to play against the dykes and the poof; not that they're sure in Edward's case. Well the teacher doesn't seem to give a rat's ass what they don't want and tells them to do it anyway.

So another game with us trampling all competition. We have came to a silent agreement that we shall never loose to anyone for their punishments we shall humiliate them during every game. It seemed to amuse the coach. He has even asked all three of us to join one of the few school sporting teams. But we each let him down gently with the excuses that we wanted to get into good collages on educational merits rather than sports. Looking to our futures and all that garbage so he understood.

My next and final class of the day is chemistry. Wahoo, my favourite class. Na, only joking. I'm rubbish at it. I'm no good with chemistry what so ever. Except when it's to do with me and Alice. Then I get an A plus. However, my lab partner may just be a genius at the subject. Plus Angela doesn't scorn me so I'm content with this class very much so. How she can find the subject so interesting baffles me. But I suppose everybody has some weird interests.

_**0ooo000ooo0**_

Ah, finally schools out, and I'm on my way home. I just have to make my self and dad dinner and then Alice will be over to hang out and have some fun in my room. Yay me. I'm so happy.

However, I frown in surprise as I see a small blue car up ahead pulled over to the side of the road with the hazard lights flashing, and the hood up. Hmm… that looks like Angela's car. I wonder what could have happened as I see steam issuing from it. So being the nice girl I am I pull over in front of her. I look back to see her staring in my direction in surprise.

I smile as I climb out of my car and approach her. She offers a sheepish smile as I look into her steaming engine. "I think it overheated," she commented. I just nodded in agreement. "It's done it a few times before. I just need to let it cool down for a while."

"Um-huh," I agreed with a smile. "Well I'll wait with you then. It's getting dark. I don't want to leave you all by your self. It could be dangerous."

She smiled but shook her head. "No need Bella. I'll be perfectly fine."

I frown at that and shake my head stubbornly. "Na-ah. I'm sticking around. The least I can do is keep you company until you can drive home."

She sighed with a tight smile. "But what would Alice think?" she asked jokingly.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Probably that I'm the sweetest person for sticking around."

"You know. You're probably right," she agreed with a laugh.

I was about to reply when we heard a rustling in the bushes nearby leading into the woods. We both looked over in surprise. I was surprised because it wasn't the wind and I couldn't sense any life force. I looked towards Angela to see worry etched on her face, and I took note that whatever's hiding is still there.

I tensed as the wind suddenly shifted and I could smell something rotting. It burnt at my nostrils and made me feel queasy. I looked over at Angela again and took note that even she could smell it. But what concerned me most is the scent coming from multiple sources. I grimaced. This is most certainly not good. What the hell could make such a foul smell?

"B-Bella. Run. Please run," Angela suddenly whispered these frightened words to me. I was startled and looked into her pleading eyes. "Hurry before they come out and attack. They want me not you."

"What wants you?" I asked, bewildered. "What the hells out there!" I demanded to know.

However, she never had the chance to answer me as two grey-skinned decaying, scared and bloodied men charged out of the woods, at quite impressive speeds. There eyes completely empty, and hisses issuing from their cracked and busted lips. I moved faster than I ever have before, pulling Angela out of the way, she squealed in surprise. My right foot snapped up, cracking ones skull and sending him flying into a tree where he slumped to the ground.

The second one just carried on to attack, but I reached into my pocket belt and pulled out a small plastic kunai, though its still very sharp, maybe I should get some metal ones made. However, pushing that aside I pulled Angela behind me and moved forward to attack. The corpse of a man lunged blindly, but I span around him my kunai slicing into his spinal cord before I pulled it back and he slumped to the ground unmoving.

However, the second one had recovered it bearings and climbed up from the ground. His face now covered in congealed blood, and his right arm bent at an odd angle. His left leg had snapped and he was dragging it across the ground in his attempt to continue his assault. I rolled my eyes and swiftly threw my kunai. It sailed at speeds, slicing straight threw the guys forehead and out of the back imbedding in a tree.

I let out a sigh of relief as he toppled over, and turned to see Angela wide eyed. Well I suppose that's understandable. "Angela. Why the hell are there freaking zombies after you?" I demanded, and I saw her gulp. "And who the hells controlling them?"

"Um, Bella," she replied though she didn't answer, just pointed shakily behind me. I groaned as my ears picked up more charging out. I jumped up flipping round my left foot connected, sending three more zombies flying out of my way. I glared at them, though I'm quite certain no matter how much spiritual energy I put into my killing intent dead people won't feel it. But it makes me feel better anyway.

Another jumped at me from the left, but I span, increasing my strength and caught her by the throat without a second thought tearing her head off her body, letting her drop my right leg snapped out sending another miserable zombie away from me. I felt a small smirk line my lips as I charged forward, up I grabbed a guys shoulders and my left knee followed through smashing into his skull crushing it under the force.

I flipped up hand standing on his shoulders for a moment as he fell. Then I tightened my grip before flipping over, taking him with me. I span in the air using the ex-zombie(fied) corpse as a club smashing my others away before I threw him into some more that charged.

This was freaking ridiculous. There was at least one hundred, maybe more. I smashed out with my right fist, then my left. Smashing into what remained of their noses, trying to smash bone threw their brains to put them out of commissions.

I growled I annoyance as I cupped my wrists together and thrust them into the chest of a zombie at full force. "Ahhh!" I yelled out as a huge explosion of blue energy engulfed the zombie, incinerating him and maybe twenty or more behind. The blue blast tore a trail threw the ground and handicapped several more zombies before it finished at a tree tearing it down. As luck would have it, the tree squished and trapped three more zombies.

My muscles tensed as I heard Angela's scream. I looked behind me but all I could see is more zombies. I ground my teeth in frustration. I forgot about Angela. Therefore, I hopped up onto the head of a zombie and ran across them like stepping stones before slice kicking the zombie that has Angela in its grip. It went soaring away as I landed on the ground in a low stance.

I looked up at Angela to see relief barely flicker in her eyes before fear returned ten-fold. I froze for a moment as I realised the zombies were backing off, and quickly stood up and spun around. I was confused as the zombies began parting as if to let something through.

It was then I could actually sense it. Something big. It came out of the trees at least fifteen feet tall with muscles that were not far off the size of tree trunks. Its dry scaly grey-silver skin, flecked with tufts of black hair. It had three huge horns on its head, one in the centre and one to each side. With large bone like blades on its arms, and wearing torn up black shorts. Its eyes red with no whites glared at us in its furry. A cruel sneer worked it's was onto its muzzle like mouth showing off row upon row of shark like teeth.

"You have got to but fucking kidding!" I declared in annoyance. My breathing just barely under control I look back at Angela and she obviously tried to give a reassuring smile. However, it held nothing but fear. "What the hell did you do to piss this thing off?"

She never got the chance to answer as the monster charged at me. I guess I'm its top priority right now. I shot forwards removing a kunai to each hand. My blades clashed with his in a shockwave. I held my ground for maybe two seconds when he gained leverage and tossed me flying. I flipped round in the air and landed in a crouch on the trunk of a tree looking up at the beast. I didn't want to show it, but I was freaking terrified. Zombie I can deal with, but I'm not Saiya. I can't fight freaking huge ass daemon.

My eyes scanned all around me for a way for Angela and me to escape but I saw no way passed that thing. I also took note that the zombies were active again, but I had no clue why. They were leaving both Angela and I to the daemon.

The daemon watched me as my eyes returned to him. He seemed quite content on letting me catch my breath. He no doubt realises I have no choice but to fight, and is in no immediate hurry to finish me off. Damn, what the hell am I going to do? That guy is built like a freaking rock.

_**0ooo000ooo0**_

My family and I had just returned home for school, and it was quite a dark evening even for Forks. Emmitt, Edward, Jasper, Rose and I had decided to go out for a quick snack. I had already fed that morning but I had nothing to do until I see Bella later, and I was annoying myself with how fidgety I was being so decided to join them even if I'm not eating.

I was just leaning back against a tree watching Rose as she gracefully finished off a mountain lion when I saw her suddenly tense a look of wonder and surprise on her face. I frowned as I took a sniff too and wrinkled my nose I disgust.

"I smell dead people!" I muttered to my self. I might have found the similarity of my sentence with the boy from the Sixth Sense amusing if it weren't for the fact I could smell a lot of dead people. And I mean people who have been dead for years as well as newer. Rose just looked at me and nodded looking confused.

However, Emmitt's booming laugh reached my ears as he and the boys appeared next to me. "Good use of movie reference!" he commented while laughing before Rose came over and slapped the back of his head. "Ouch. What was that for?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot," she retorted glaring at him. "This is serious…" she trailed off as a huge explosion a few miles away rocked the ground. We looked in the direction it came from and if my heart still beat, it would have certainly stopped as I saw a huge blue flash of energy. In fact, I could even feel the air charge with static electricity.

"Bella!" I whispered and I was off before I even registered my feet moving. I barely took note of my family following behind me. I don't think I've ever ran so fast.

"I can smell we're nearing those dead people!" commented Edward as he ran beside me. He didn't even question why I was running towards the light, pun not intended.

We quickly pulled to a stop by some trees, our eyes widening comically as they lay witness to over one hundred corpses up and about moving. However, that was nothing to the huge thing with red eyes staring daggers at my sweet adorable Bella as she stood on the trunk of a tree watching it carefully.

"A-are they what I think they are?" Rose suddenly asked snapping everyone out of their stupor. We all glanced at her as she gestured wildly at the horde of corpses, a look of 'what the…' adorning her features.

"Freaking awesome!" chuckled Emmitt, amused. "We just ran into a zombie, ninja flick!" he laughed a little more until I growled and slapped the back of his head in annoyance. "Ow, would people stop hitting me?"

"That's my girlfriend over there idiot," I growled out. "And you're making jokes while she faces off against some giant sized monster?"

"Err, sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"Angela's here too," commented Jasper as he gestured towards the road. Yep, she was. I now realised why Bella was here as I saw two cars parked up beside the road. Angela's had the hood up so Bella probably stop to help her out. But why would these things attack my girlfriend?

"What do we do?" asked Edward looking confused.

I didn't answer. I let my instincts guide me and shot forward tearing apart several zombies before they even realised they were under attack. The creatures hissed as I viciously snarled and tore into more. It was a few more moments before the zombies tried to fight back, but they weren't anywhere near powerful enough to cause me any damage even if they were fast enough to touch me.

Soon I noticed Emmitt had joined me, squishing a zombie as he landed on it with a huge grin on his face. Freaking moron is enjoying him self. And I notice Edward and Jasper a little way from us tearing into them too. Rose I took note was taking great care in not getting filthy as she strolled over not even bothering with taking care of the zombie infestation on her way.

"Alice, Emmitt. This is seriously gross," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Can't we just let the ninja handle it?" she suggested hopefully, but at my heated glare and hiss shock her hands in defence. "Ok, ok. It was only a suggestion," she continued and knocked a zombie flying into a tree. "See. I'm helping…" both Emmitt and I raised our eyebrows and pointed to the zombie she knocked down as it staggered back to its now damaged feet with its arms bent all out of place.

"Honestly Rose. Haven't you watched a zombie flick before? You have to destroy the brain, or shatter its spinal column," said Emmitt in amusement as he crushed a zombie's neck and let it drop to the ground. "See. They don't get up after that."

Rose glared. "But that's disgusting," she said shaking her head. "I don't want dead people to spill on me."

That should have been funny but I was in no mood right now. I had to help my Bella before she gets hurt. Oh, and I suppose we'll help Angela out too. But right now, she's not in any immediate danger.

0ooo000ooo0

I glared fiercely at the monster unsure of what to do yet when I sensed them rather than saw them. I now realised what took the zombies attention. My sweet Alice has come to the rescue. That was nice of her but now she's going to get killed to. No. Fuck that. I'm not letting any C ranked freaking daemon hurt my Alice.

"Uhhh!" I roared out through my teeth clenching my fists. I exploded from the tree shattering the bark and ripping the tree apart in a stray of wood chips as I flew forward at my target. A blue-white aura rippled around me. He held a smug and egger look on his face as I neared. However, that turned into confusion when I faded out.

My fist crashed full force into his gut as I reappeared before him. He roared out in pain, doubling over and spitting up blue-grey blood, and I moulded energy into my fist, a cruel smirk aligning my lips. Then an explosion of lightning wrapped around my body.

_**0ooo000ooo0**_

I had watched in mesmerized shock as my Bella had torn the tree apart when she flew in at her opponent. That turned into awe as she just swished away. However, when she reappeared with her fist buried in the beats gut my mouth hung open. There was no level of shock or awe to describe how I felt seeing the lightning roll around her body or that smirk that made me weak in the knees with want.

"Holy shit!" whistled Emmitt in awe as it exploded outwards. The creature screamed in agony as the lightning coerced through its veins. It was sent sailing backwards where it crashed to the ground in a bloody burnt heap.

The lightning splashed away as Bella sighed in relief. She turned to us and smiled. My family had just finished off the last of the zombies and I smiled back as she began walking towards us. However, that turned into a look of horror, as we hadn't noticed the enraged monster had somehow survived, returned to its feet and charge at Bella.

She span around. Eyes widening in shock.

"**BIND!**" A panicked and fearful girl yelled out.

Our eyes widened further as the creature stopped, and as if by some invisible force, its arms and legs snapped together. It struggled and squirmed but it was no use it couldn't get free.

There by the road stood Angela Webber her thumb tips touching and her hands out stretched, palms out. A brilliant golden pentagram was glowing brilliantly around her feet, in a complex pattern. The light beamed up from the circle making her glow a little and wind blew at her hair and skirt. It was a pretty awesome sight and if I hadn't already seen some fucked up shit already tonight vampire or not I might have fainted.

She was panting heavily and looked a little banged up. However, I'm one hundred percent sure; she was holding the beast down. I looked at Bella to see she also watched Angela in shock. But that was short lived before a smirk lined her lips. The one that makes me want to jump her and trail my tongue over every reachable area of flesh on and in her body.

"Huh!" she snorted in amusement as the monster roared in anger. "Not so tuff now are you!" I sighed. Did she really have to mock it? "Go back to hell!" she roared out as she shot forward. I guess I'm not the only one making lame puns today.

Her hands a blur of movement before they stopped and she swiped her left hand over the top of her right, off over the tips of her fingers. A huge blade of yellow energy forming, and she sliced through the daemon and it just stopped with wide eye and crumpled to the floor in two pieces.

The yellow energy blade faded away, and Bella dropped tiredly to her hands and knees panting for breath. I was by her side in an instant. I mildly took note that Angela had dropped down and passed out, the pentagram gone. But Bella was my only priority right now. I wrapped my arms protectively around her and she looked at me smiling tiredly. She only has a few scrapes and bruises luckily.

"I-I was so freaking scared!" she whispered as a few stray tears formed in her eyes. "B-but I found a magician!" she let out a smile laugh.

"Yea. I see," I agreed looking over to see Edward was with her before back to Bella. "Well, don't worry. We'll get Carlisle to check you both over. But no more fighting monsters all by your self."

She chuckled, learning up and we lightly kissed for a moment before she passed out contently in my arms. It made my heart soar with happiness that she felt so safe with me.

I smiled as I picked her up and waited for Edward to reach me with Angela carried in his arms. Jasper was keeping his distance, and Rose was glaring at my Bella as if it was her fault we had to fight a horde of zombies. It was more likely Angela's fault, since Bella hadn't long been in Forks.

"I'll take Bella's car," she suddenly said. "Jasper. Emmitt. You get rid of this mess!" she finished with a smirk as she walked off towards the road.

Edward and I shrugged as we shot off home. Though the last thing we heard was Emmitt complaining about cleaning up. But it has to be done to keep the humans ignorant. There would be mass panic if they realised monsters really do exist.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	8. Sisters

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Sisters**_

I was standing above Bella's sleeping form staring at her in thought as the evening darkened the sky through the window. What could Alice possibly see in this girl? Sure, she's strong and kind of interesting, but she's obviously more dangerous than a vampire. Heck, I've never heard of a vampire nearly as powerful as her.

But if Alice loves her, I suppose I should at the very least try being more civil to her. Well, I suppose she is really sexy, and has a great body. Well, ok, if I were gay I would love to fool around with her myself. I start and shake my mind clear. I'm over thinking now because I haven't had any today and watching my Emmett kicking zombie butt was kind of a turn on, and I secretly think it was cool.

I sighed again as I sat on the chair by Bella's bed watching over her as Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme took Angela back home to her grandmother. The girl was kind of distressed and all she gave up was something about some jerk wanting her pendant. Heck, I hadn't even noticed it until she showed us. It's apparently some kind of legendary staff that's been sealed in the necklace and protected by her family for generations and now some evil warlock wants it.

I just hope Emmett and Jasper hurry up from hunting as I do not wish to continue babysitting this girl for much longer. Plus this room smells too much of Alice for my liking, and I've always found the pixy's scent to be too sweet.

It really shouldn't be this hard to watch one sleeping human. I suppose I really don't have to wait in her room with her but… damn my conscience if anything would happen to Alice's girl friend I… ugh… its so hard being a selfish bitch so much, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try being Bella's friend. Sure she isn't the reason those zombies attacked but she could have just run away and left Angela to it. Though I realise that Alice wouldn't have fallen for someone like that.

I shake my head clear before my muscles tensed and my eyes widened as my nostrils flared and I took in a odd scent they sent my instincts reeling. How is it possible for a scent to bring fear to a vampire? Even that huge zombie demons scent did nothing like this.

However, I can clearly detect a few other things, wild and untamed I shivered as my gaze lingered over my sisters girl friend… a girl Alice has begged me to think of as a new sister, even though I can't even Jasper has. How can I? She just turns up and changes everything. I know change to a vampire should be exciting and new but I liked things to stay the way they were. I love Alice truly I do, and I know it's selfish.

No… I must look after Bella no matter what I want… what my instincts say I should do. I've been fighting my thirst for human blood ever since I murdered those me… my fiancé who… who… I can't even think of it. The thought makes me angry and I use that as I look one last time at Bella before flittering out of the room, down the stairs and stopping as I reach the front of the house trying not to shiver or let the scent of fear linger around my. If it's for my family I'll even fight for a human.

It took a moment for the scent to step out of the bushes and I can admit my surprise to find a relatively human looking man. Well, human if not for the cracked red skin and eyes that shined black with no whites with sharp fanged teeth and long sharp finger nails. Though, I was a little impressed with the designer silk suit in a plumb purple. I almost expected horns poking up through his slick back black hair or a sinister looking goatee.

However, the sinister followed him out but stood slightly behind him, by my count twenty five scabby grey little things no bigger than children between ten and twelve hissing and snarling with large mouths full of teeth I believe would be better suited for a shark. They were naked with no outward appearance of male or female with huge and sharp claws with sharp horns gripping in goo running from their shoulders to their wrists, and long whip-like tails with spikes running to the tip.

"Do not fear us," the red man suddenly hissed out and I noted his tongue, it was long and forked blue like a serpents. "If you hands us the little magical girl… we shall let you goes unharmed!" he said all this but I could only see hardened deceit. I am a vampire after all and I can tell fact from fiction better than humans.

"Sorry but you're a bit late," I replied smoothly. "She's gone home already, and my husband and brother will be back soon, so it will be wise of you to leave as both of them can be quite over protective."

The red guy only grinned widely as he gestured to his snarling companions. "And there's another twenty five dealing with them as we speak. Though, I must admit the witches scent is lighter than expected so I guess she isn't here after all," he said in amusement. "Maybe we shall take the spiritualist as compensation for our wasted journey. Our master is very curious about such a powerful worrier creeping under his radar for so long."

I grit my teeth in worry. "You stay away from us!" I demanded shakily before I gasped out and doubled over as one of the creatures moved, flittering as fast as a vampire and punched me in the stomach before another's claws sliced through my top exposing my left breast as a third slammed me to the floor cracking the ground. As I snarled and hissed four, one on each limb pinned me to the ground while the red freak staled slowly closer. I struggled but against four of these things it was almost useless.

"Mmm," he muttered. "I've never been so lucky to have a vampire all to my self before," he muttered as my eyes widened in horror as I struggled harder, growling and hissing in my absolute rage. "By the way, I believe my dear, Rose… that is your name correct. Of course it is… lovers should know each others names. My name is Elmet Frozewild the forth, and my cock shall be at your pleasure," he laughed. "After all the other girl can wait her turn."

I struggled harder and more animalistic as he came closer undoing his zipper he finally pulled out his hard member, and I barely took note of the blue colour or the lack of wrap around skin to the five inches small dick coming my way. I cried out for help but as he moved closer I realised none was forthcoming. It-it was going to happen again and even with super strength I am powerless to stop it.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I growled as I dodged a right sweep of the scabby creature's claw and tore its fleshy arm off in a shower of thick gooey black blood before using it as a weapon to slice apart one of its friends. I couldn't tell what Jasper was doing but figured the guy was kicking as much tail as me.

These things had just come out of the bushes and attacked as we were about to head back home. They hadn't even given any warning so I figure they want to fight. However, from what I've seen the limbs we tear of just dissolve after a few moments while they regenerate replacements. How the fuck can we beat bitching things that fix what we break when there are so many. They must have some kind of weakness but it's a matter of finding that weakness while fighting them.

I threw down the dissolving limb as I growled and grabbed ones tail between the spikes (I leaned from that mistake as the spikes are sharp enough to cut through vampire skin) and pulled him up until I used him as a weapon (well I think they're male) and smashed several of his friends out of my way. It doesn't help matters that the blasted things are freaking fast and have built in weapons (why can't I have a sword or something?).

The demon I was spinning soon sliced its own tail off to my surprise. I stumbled and cried out in pain as one's tail whipped across my back sending me sailing as I dropped the dissolving tail and crashed along the ground skidding along until I hit a tree head first causing me to groan as I turn painfully to get my bearings my face falls as two creatures were on me in seconds.

However, less than a moment before my neck had their shark-like teeth tearing my head off they were torn viciously from me and smashed face first by their tails into the forest floor.

My rescuer was surprisingly a young woman, about twenty in appearance with a musky scent that wasn't too horrid but not a scent I would go out of my way to be around. She radiated head and her heartbeat was unusually slow. She must have only been five foot six inches and her blonde hair was wild, untameable dark blonde with sharp looking canines as she smiled victoriously at the monsters flexing her small fingers with razor sharp fingernails. Her eyes were wild as she snarled their colour a normal blue but the pigmentation held a sharp animalistic quality.

She looked back at me and smirked. "Get up ya lazy bat-fucker and lets kick these Scabbs scabby arses until they're nothing but freaking fertiliser and worm chow," she said laughingly in an accent that suggested either northern England or Scotland.

I filtered back to my feet and shook my head clear before returning the smirk. "Yeah, well maybe you know the cheat code for killing them?" I asked her.

"This isn't a bloody game Batgirl," she said laughing while I internally groaned. "But if I were to hazard a guess I say we smash their fucking heads in."

"Tried it, but they just regenerate as if nothings happened," I told her in annoyance.

"Yeah, but ya forgot to take the bliming stone out of the things heads," she retorted in annoyance. "They're just slave creatures. Some jumped up sorcerer is pissing about for some reason. But we got ta put a stop to these bastards before some innocent kid becomes their chow."

I couldn't help but grin as I leaped away and grabbed one before it had a clue I tore its head open before it could think and found an odd grey stone that I quickly removed and the body just feel apart, dissolving into a pile of dirt.

"Awesome!" I couldn't help but yell out as I now know how to kill them its more fun. I looked over to see Jasper nearby having another one regenerate on him to his frustration. "Jasp!" I call out. "They have some kind of magical stone in their heads. Take the stone and they fall apart!"

Jasper nodded as he retrieved a stone of his own in seconds before we got into the fray with the blonde woman. Though, she seemed to be having a blast.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I was panicking as the red thing came closer but I could do nothing as these scabby things are just too strong and closed my eyes tight as he got to his knees and I felt my jeans being torn along with my panties and I was truly afraid. Then I heard a loud crash and my arms were free and a splattering sound I could feel my legs were no longer being held but a soft body was on top of me panting for breath and I looked up to see Bella's blue pyjama clad butt almost in my face as she was carefully pulling her tired self up and her fisted hands from the scabby things heads before they dissolved into dirt.

I could now see what had happened as two other scabby things were regenerating as they pulled them selves from the ground and the red guy has blue blood running from his forehead as he pulled him self from a toppled tree. Bella… Bella had saved me… even while tired and injured from her previous fight she came to my rescue.

"Stay away from her Devil!" Bella hissed out angrily as she managed to sit up on my stomach as I was in to much shock to move yet. "You haven't a clue who you're messing with you filthy bastard!"

"Why of course I do," he retorted as he stood straight and brushed him self clear of dirt on his expensive looking suit but wiped his forehead clear on his left sleeve as he sneered at Bella. "Its been a long time since a mortal has ever hurt me Spiritualist, and I shall make you and the blonde vampire suffer for daring to oppose me!"

Bella growled as she forced her self to stand with a leg shaking with effort either side of me, and turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were cold and full of furry but softened a touch when connected with my eyes before her brown eyes scanned over my near naked body and I found my self feeling self-conscious with her looking at me in such personal area. I was vendible but all I sensed was affection.

She then returned her attention to the demon thing and I could feel the pressure of… of my soon to be little sisters power. "You shall stay away from her!" she spat out in rage.

"Why, what impressive spiritual pressure," he spoke laughingly. "But you're still injured from our little zombie attack. So you may still have the power but you humans are limited by such a weaker body."

"That doesn't mean I will loose to the likes of you," she retorted. "Most other devils don't want to associate with a fucking thing like you, you freak."

"Sticks and stones little girl," he laughed. "But I see you're trying to stall for reinforcements."

Bella's small bare feet moved just an inch backward on the ground and I realised that she doesn't have enough physical strength to stop him but she turned to me. "Trust me," she panted out with conviction in her eyes. I couldn't help but nod. "Keep the Scabs busy and I can deal with him. Smash through their skulls and tear out the stone inside their brains to kill them," she said dropping two stones to my stomach before turning away.

"Capture them!" the devil demanded, but I took Bella's command seriously, after all this is now just about survival and I'm certain if Bella is worried about this thing he's not going to be easily beat. I tore two heads off easily just forgetting any modesty as I let my internal monster loose to stop these Scabby things from interfering with Bella's fight while keeping an eye out for the ninja.

"Now what girl?" the red guy hissed mockingly.

"Blessed now the fortune of the Goddess of Will!" she roared out pushing her hands forward the red guy cried out in shock as both he and Bella had magic circles like stars with writing around their feet in red. However, his was creating sparks of lightning that seemed to be pinning his arms and legs forcefully as Bella's circle grew his shrunk, and Bella was glowing with red energy while he was crying out as the red lightning held him tight, though I could see his struggles were not as in vane as mine were not long ago as I ploughed into another Scab.

"Bring forth… power of imprisonment, hold this foul beast and let him rot for the terror he besought upon my sister, and bring him to his knees!" at these last few words I watched as the devil was barely brought crashing painfully to his knees but Bella's strength was waning as she almost fell to, her magic circle flickering a few times before I was further surprised as a larger circle of gold overlapped the red seemingly strengthening it.

"We beseech you, dimensions of reality!" two voices interrupted as a blue circle also overlapped with blue and gold lightning the creature roared in pain and even begged as I noticed Alice and Edward tearing into Scabs with me in a blinding rage taking the stones from their heads. I turned to see Angela had returned with an old woman both in positions like Bella's but the old lady glowed blue and Angela gold with magic circles larger than Bella's, well the old lady's was beyond huge and powerful.

"We beg your guidance!" all three of them cried out with power echoing within their voices. "Banish this thing to hells prison, and take it from our world!" the circle around the devil imploded in light and all the other circles faded as the devil had disappeared I realised that I had stopped fighting and watched as Bella turned to me with a smile giving a weak thumbs up as she took a few steps closer.

"I-its over now, Rose," she spoke quietly as I startled because Carlisle wrapped me in a large coat.

"T-thank you," I whispered quietly and she smiled as her legs gave way and her eyes drifted closed. I was about to moved when I noted Esme there already scooping Bella into her arms lovingly like the good mother she is, just as Alice and Edward returned with cracks and cuts along their skin. Alice gave me a quick once over before hurrying to check over Bella.

"She'll be fine tich," the old lady butted in as she moved closer I took note of the knobby walking cane. "Just sever exhaustion from the feel of it, which is saying something for a child as strong as this. She must have been up against a lot, but I don't believe her body has ever experienced such stress. We should hurry and tuck her back into bed. I believe I can make up a few things to quicken her strengths return, and I have a few healing spells that should be fine…"

We all startled as some blonde came flying out of the woods half tearing the head off of a Scabb before she landed and tore out the stone before letting it drop and turn to dirt.

"Ha, you two bat-fuckers loose," she declared as she wiped some blood from her mouth and winced slightly as she knocked a tender looking bruise as Emmett and Jasper looking a lot more beaten and injured followed her out glaring. "I got twelve stones losers!" she declared waving her handful in their faces.

"Bitch," Emmett grumbled before his eyes widened in horror as he saw me and flittered to my side right away wrapping his arms around me. "R-Rose, what happened… are you okay?" he asked in panic before looking to Bella. "Is Bella okay, what's she doing out here?" he looked around to see little piles of dirt and scorched earth. "Oh no, those things were here to, they didn't hurt you did they? Is Bella going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, but we need to get our little sister inside and back into bed," I suddenly said and felt surprised that it felt so right to call Bella that and noticed Alice looked so very pleased before I was quick to lead Esme with Bella back into the house. Though, I did notice the mage and blonde girl followed in I'm not going to complain as they helped my family.

_**0oo00oo0**_

We were finally seated in the Cullen's living room and I was rightfully nervous as they are all vampires and it's always been hard to control my thoughts around Edward. However, I was taking comfort that my grandma is sitting right next to me unconcerned.

Rose had gotten some new clothes on and was sitting with Emmett while Jasper and Edward are together as well as Carlisle and Esme. The strange blonde girl was also here sitting next to Edward and Jasper quietly teasing them, though I'm almost certain they don't actually know her. Alice is still upstairs with Bella and will be able to listen in and most likely explain everything to poor Bella when she's finally able to wake up.

I shall be eternally grateful to all of them as this mess has nothing to do with them, but I'm not sure that our enemy will leave them alone now even if we were to leave.

"I would first like to thank your family Mr. Cullen for helping rescue my granddaughter from those zombies," grandma spoke first in her soft wisdom-full voice.

"It was no problem," he replied with a kind smile. "We would also like to thank you for your expert rescue of Bella, even I could tell she would have soon lost her hold of that devil."

Grandma nodded with a smile. "She had already captured him; it would not have been so easy a second time. He was un-expectant that she would use magic."

"I am curious how she did though?" he asked in thought. "She had not mentioned being able."

"She is not normally as I sense no magic from her," grandma agreed. "However with mysticism she could use her spiritual power by flooding the area with it to attune with the magic surrounding her. Something that I am in awe with as it is a very difficult feet in deed even for a reincarnation."

"T-that's why I felt her spiritual pressure," Rose cut in, awed. "I just thought she was trying to frighten him."

"No," grandma replied with a soft smile. "Your little sister is very cleaver and talented."

Rose seemed a little uncomfortable and the new blonde girl giggled which made Rose turn on her. "And you are?" she demanded.

The blonde wild girl didn't seem the least fazed. "The names Tabitha, don't know my family name, you guys can call me Tabby. I was just passing through when I smelt some Scabbs. Its been about five hundred years since I smelt them so I came by to check it out and thought I would give the morons a hand."

"And what are you?" asked Emmett.

"She's a lykan," Edward answered for him eyeing the girl suspiciously. "Your kind is supposedly at war with ours so why help?"

She just snorted, sounding amused. "Na, don't be a prick mate, only those Italian douche bags thing we're at war. Anyway, I figured you're a safe bet as you are gold-eyes. Cassy's a gold-eye too and me best bud so I don't see any problem, except this arse sorcerer. If he's using demons and devils to do his bidding I'm almost certain he's up ta no good and needs the crap kicked out of him."

"In deed you are correct Miss Tabitha, even if you are a little crude," grandma answered with a slight bow. "His name is Everett," she replied in disgust. "He was a student in the magical arts of a dear old friend of mine and I am unsure of what happened to send him down this dark path but his master had obviously told him off our families' treasure, and now he wants it. It has cost me a daughter and Angela both a mother and father, which is why we moved here to hide, but after so long they have finally tracked us down. It will not be as easy to flee and hide again."

"So there isn't much you can tell us?" Carlisle asked worriedly and grandma shook her head. "So the only thing we can do is work together to fight off Everett?"

"I am so sorry that your family has been dragged into this mess."

_**0oo00oo0**_

My head stung a little as I felt the last dregs of sleep part and my body felt a little stiff but other than that I was feeling great. I felt even better at feeling the soft, small and cool body pressed into mine under some blankets and smelt her wonderful scent.

"Now if you excuse the stiff muscles this is a great way to wake up," I said croakily with a soft yawn.

I heard her delightful giggle as she cuddled a little tighter. "I'm glad you're finally awake sweetie, I've been worried. Thank you for saving Rose, and next time don't be so reckless."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I can't help it babes, I just can't lie down and let filthy devils touch my family."

"I see," she replied as she moved so the covers fall back a little to show me her pink PJ's and her cute little face, she just lent down and kissed my lips before I quickly pushed her away, she looked hurt and pouty.

"I've been here for how long?" I asked, amused at her response and cute pout. "I think I need to brush my teeth before we can make out silly."

Alice rolled her eyes with a soft sigh of relief. "Two days, which is why we need to start now as we have lost time to make up," she answered with a smile of relief as she snuggled up into my breasts.

"Wait, two days? What about my dad? He'll be worried sick," I suddenly exclaim startling her to pull back and look at me.

She just smiled and rolled her golden eyes. "Its okay silly… Angela used some magic to sound like you… though I think she did a bad job, though she convinced him to let you stay at hers when he jumped to the conclusion that you and I would be doing stuff she changed plans."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Give me an hour in the bathroom and we can get right at it," I said jokingly and heard a surprised giggle as Rose opened the door poking her head in.

"Not yet you aren't," she interrupted. "I'm taking you both out tonight since you're up and about. I think we can check out a club. Of course Angela's coming," she added and I heard a screech of 'I am?' from down the hall and Angela joined Rose at the door blushing. "Yes, of course you are, it will be a girl's night out."

"Then are you taking Jasper and Edward?" asked Emmett laughing as he appeared for a moment before they turned up and he fled with them hot on his trail.

"That means I get to come too," interrupted a new girl as she flittered into my room. "It'll be cool huh witchy," she said latching onto Angela's arm and pulling it into her huge bust laughing as the girl burnt brightly. "We'll have a great time."

Alice giggled. "She's Tabby, a lykan and staying with us too as she wants to kick some more demon butt and apparently we're now demon lures."

"Great," I mutter with a sad sigh. "Well I guess I need this girl's night if I'm going to be fighting any more demons."

"Don't worry Bells," Alice said with a smile nuzzling my check. "If we can find more allies you'll have less evil bad guys to fight."

"This is starting to sound like a DC comic book," Tabby said amused. "With all the gay romances I have to say they are stepping out of the dark ages."

We all groaned.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**Whoa… I'm on a roll with my story's… I hope this was entertaining enough._


	9. Vixen amongst Wolves

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Vixen amongst Wolves**_

I've been feeling sick for a while now fighting with myself just seems to hurt more, but I shall not let myself become a monster, obeying 'his' commands. The very thought tends to disturb me.

They've become like a cult, a dark and disturbed one, and I have nowhere to turn, and even my little brother has been drawn in by this 'pack' of… of monsters, under his rule.

I had once thought that he is a good man and no matter what would always choose the correct path in life, but here I am, trying to run from my problems… him, and his pack of wild dogs, so strong they are that even the village chieftain are afraid to speak out against them.

I know that not all of them want to do the things they do but they're too weak to fight back and free themselves from such tyrannical rule.

I'm far enough into my change as I flee through the forest, nearing Forks that I know… I know that I'll soon be in… their territory but I can't stop now… I have to be free, to survive.

I slow my run, breathing heavily as I reach an invisible line I can smell their sweet, scent… overly sweet in a way, but not yet too unpleasant.

Sweat gleams from my tan brow as I contemplate whether or not to cross the line, to seek sanctuary within enemy territory, after all this so called enemy has never to my knowledge broken the treaty, and do not give in to their basic instinct for human blood.

I can feel my uncertain heartbeat pounding away painfully within my chest, uncertainty running amok within my clouded and befuddled mind… I can barely take the pain in my heart. I'm only sixteen, should I really feel like this…? Should such monsters really exist?

I feel myself slump down tiredly at the base of a tree whimpering slightly when I start, as I hear a rustling in the bushes followed by a low and intimidating growl, as a large grey wolf that could easily be ridden by a human like a horse stepped out, a small red foxes dead carcass dripping blood from its gigantic jaws.

I was rightly afraid as well as felt pity for the innocent creature it had killed as I had always liked foxes, and had always felt that my spirit guide would be a fox if our tribe did not believe we are all a part of the wolf spirit.

My muscles felt like they were aflame with the pain of… becoming like that monstrous wolf, the first female to… become one… what will I become? Just their play thing?

I find myself unable to think straight when suddenly from above me several metal things streak out from the trees, and I'm awed to witness several knife like things slice into the wolf with ease causing it to scream in agony.

However, as it dropped the dead fox a blur of movement was all I saw before the foot of a girl collided with the wolf's face sending it hurtling before another streaked by with long fingernails and tore his head off, which forced the wolf to revert back into the form of a naked Native American boy wearing a look of shock and horror.

Neither young women seemed surprised that the wolf turned into a person as the girl with wild blonde hair just tossed the head to one side and the other girl turned to her.

She was dressed strangely compared to the other girl who wore blue jeans, a tee shirt and trainers.

She was wearing black leather tight to her body like armour with no sleeves, with fingerless gloves and boots. The look accentuating her beautiful body in all the right places, and a hood hiding her face in shadow, but also, I could see a mask over her mouth and nose, as well as a headband.

The strangely dressed girl moved towards me, and I was rightfully terrified, so scared I couldn't find pity for the wolf that had stumbled into the realms of predators even it is no match for.

She stopped before me and I flinched as she offered out her left hand. Though, I couldn't see her face very well I knew her eyes were completely blank. I couldn't think straight and didn't know what to do, but jumped as I heard the howling of others.

I was surprised when the blonde girl growled with an expression boarding disgust and anger as she looked towards the sound.

However, the other girl hadn't paid it any mind. "Take my hand and lets go before more turn up!" she spoke harshly and I was shocked with myself for so easily obeying her command and taking her hand.

She was quick to pull me effortlessly to my feet and I could sense her eyes roaming up and down my body, examining me. Though, now that she was holding my hand as I stood by her I felt comforted and somewhat assured that she wants to help me rather than anything else, and the other girl moved to us, smelling strangely of the wild.

I'm not sure what either of the girls are, but I know neither are vampires, yet the girl wearing the hood has got the scent of one vampire all over her, while both have other vampire scents on them to much lesser degrees.

"Do not worry," the hooded girl commented. "We shall not allow them to have you, we must cross the border immediately as the Cullen's cannot cross over without inciting hostilities, and as of yet we would rather not."

"Yeah, yeah, come on girls," the blonde agreed rolling her eyes. "Before any more of these bastards turn up."

"Tabs!" the other groaned in annoyance as they started leading me clear over the border unsure about what will become of me. "Do you have to be so rude?"

"Of course…" was the last I heard before I fell towards the forest floor and knew no more.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So grandma… will she be okay?" I asked grandma as she was using some magic to look over the Native American girl as she had been placed in a bed in a spare bedroom at the Cullen's house.

We had been moved into the house too, as the place has many unused spare rooms it seemed logical for all of our protection, and although Bella complained she allowed grandma to 'persuade' her dad to let her move in too. Though, he thinks she has her own room she shares with her girlfriend Alice.

It has been two weeks since the last attack by daemons when Rose and Bella had fought so hard against all odds and managed to hold them off long enough for reinforcements.

I still feel very guilty about dragging them all into our troubles but still, Bella only reprimands me for being silly, while Tabby laughs and says she has nothing better to do anyway, and all of the Cullen's, even Rose want to help stop this maniac sorcerer.

"She'll be fine dear," my grandmother replied with a smile as she carefully tucked the girl up nice and warm. "It seems that her spirit and the wolf's spirit are at odds with each other…" she said in thought. "And from what I see she is a very strong willed girl, as it seems she's winning, but I can't say what she'll be in the end.

"It may be prudent to inform one of the great animal tribes, possibly a tribe from further north as we are so close being so near to Canada, and they are a very honourable people."

I was about to reply when the bedroom door was pushed open and Carlisle Cullen entered looking sullen and frustrated.

"The wolves have been in contact," he spoke. "Unfortunately they won't see reason," he said sadly. "They are giving us till Saturday, which leaves us with three days too… return the girl no-matter that she was running from them…"

"I see," grandma answered. "Anything else?" she asked.

He just nodded gravely. "Yes, it appears that someone from the res has convinced Charlie Swan to host a barbeque this Saturday since the sun will be out, and most of, if not all of the wolves will be there. It's to be the location, which they want her returned.

"Its… well Bella is not pleased with this arrangement. However, she… well she will not allow the return of the girl, and she's promising death to all of the wolves if her dad is harmed."

Grandma nodded sadly. "Yes… I feel for her. These wolves must be put in their place. They cannot go around braking supernatural laws so readily and think they will not suffer any consequences, we have enough problems with our Dark Sorcerer."

_**0oo00oo0**_

I stepped out of my car with Alice as I parked up outside of my dad's house. Alice had tensed at the scent. I can't blame her as I can smell dog too, but it must be thousands of times worse for my little pixy angel.

However, it's pretty bad because there are three wolves in the house, and I can sense them tense in anticipation as we finally reach the front door. Alice gives me a questioning look, and I know what she's thinking so I shake my head.

"This is my house," I tell her reassuringly. "They're the unwelcomed 'guests'," I told her and smirked as we heard the faintest trace of a growl from within as I unlocked the door and entered the house.

I led Alice into the lounge where Charlie was seated with a wheelchair bound guy and three young men with huge rippling muscles.

My eyes narrowed in annoyance and I grimaced in disgust. "Haven't you dogs ever heard of wearing shirts!" I couldn't help but hiss out angrily.

"Bella!" dad said in surprise at seeing me. "Behave; I invited them round to discuss a barbeque on Saturday, as it's supposed to be such a lovely day. You and your friends will come won't you?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course we will!" I answered with a forced smile. "I'm sure it may be most… illuminating."

"You sure about that!" hissed out a shifty looking boy that was vibrating with anger as he glared at my Alice. "Sure it won't be too sunny for… curtain things to come out?" he asked the last laughingly.

I couldn't help but snort rudely. "Somebody should really put you on a leash!" I said clenching my fists in anger before a smirk lined my lips. "I understand you're missing a puppy, it's a shame he was most probably put down sniffing up the butt of the wrong girls!"

The wolves' eyes widened in surprise and anger as the shifty boy moved forwards but stopped quickly as the largest and oldest looking grabbed his shoulder glaring at me.

My dad was just looking between us all in confusion, and the wheelchair guy, I believe his name is Billy, looks scared and worried.

"The names, Sam, this is Paul," he gestured the shady boy. "And Jacob," he gestured the other, and out of the three he looked to actually be uncertain, unsure, yet calmest.

"I'm Bella, and this is Alice," I replied with cool eyes gliding over them. "All of this is a futile attempt on your part Sam as the choice is solely up to the girl… Leah… whether she wishes to return to you and your… friends or not."

"Billy, what is this about?" asked Charlie suddenly, a look of worry and suspicion on his face.

"Oh, err, just a squabble between Leah Clearwater and her parents," he was quick to say. "It seems that your daughter and friends found her and took her in. We're just trying to clear up any misunderstandings."

"Bella…?" Charlie asked with worry in his expression. "Is this true?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, pretty much," I agreed with a smile. "They thought that a barbeque here would be a good place to meet and discuss things, after all us teenagers can be quite the handful."

_**0oo00oo0**_

I watched the cub with fascination as I sat on the edge of her bed. The fight between wolf and… hmm… I keep getting the scent of fox so I figure that her animal spirit is that of kitsune, and soon her will would have sorted out what it wants over… well… the wolf. It's a shame I don't have the luxury of choice, though I suppose I'm used to it now, and at peace with what I am.

The elder witch has been working her magic to assist the poor girl, and I'm sure that it's done wonders. I just hope that we can gain the upper hand on Saturday against her filthy brethren. They need to learn some manners, and be forced back onto the correct path or else they'll just get themselves in more trouble and end up extinct as they are a weak supernatural species, and if we don't sort them out another will.

It's so messed up when some puppy, or other mythical being are born and go power mad, and here, entrapping good kids into doing their bidding, like a freaking dictator.

I reach my hand out and stroke the girls soaking hair off of her boiling hot forehead. I just hope the girl won't try anything stupid once she's changed like going to them for any reason before our meeting. It's bad enough that we had already killed one but we don't want to kill any more if we can help it.

I may not have known Bella for very long, but I do know she has a strong sense of justice and will go after her. I also know that Bella isn't the sort of human anyone wants to get on the wrong side of as she is very strong. You would have to be just a normal human not to feel Bella's strength, or an arrogant twit.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I think I remember you," I suddenly said as my attention was drawn to Jacob. He turned to me with a look of surprise. "Yeah… um… I think we used to play together as kids or something!"

He smiled a little at that and nodded his head. "Yeah… your dad and mine have been friends for years, and we used to play when you came to stay with him."

I chuckled at that. "Simple times huh?" I asked in amusement. "I guess for us these simple times have ended when… we became 'teenagers'."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, us 'teenagers' huh?" he replied rolling his eyes. "So… I hear you're staying with… friends rather than here!"

"It's safer," I whispered so only they can hear while shrugging and speaking out loud. "So what's with the tattoo? Join a cult or something?"

He winced but shook his head and eying Sam fearfully, as we're being watched carefully by him and Paul while Charlie had begun disgusting things with Billy.

"Bella do you even know what you've gotten yourself into?" he asked quietly. "She can't protect you from them both, alone!" he said gesturing to Sam and Paul before making the correction. "Us… I can't disobey his orders, he's pack leader!"

I just smirked as my eyes travelled over the other pair of wolves and ignored Alice's warning growl aimed at them. "It isn't her you have to fight!" I hissed, and within a blink I was behind Paul pulling his left arm painfully behind his back, my lips close to his ear as he froze feeling the blade tip cut into the back of his neck.

"It's me who you would be fighting, if you even notice me before you die!"

"Bella…!" Charlie called out in surprise. "What are you doing!" he asked as I looked over with a sheepish smile to see my dad looking surprised and Billy worried as I moved letting Paul go, my kunai hidden out of sight once more.

It had been remarkably easy for the Cullen's to get me some expertly made kunai, shuriken, and even a pair of nijato (ninja swords), and other tools for my... trade, is that the correct word.

"Sorry dad!" I said sheepishly as I moved back to Alice's side where she possessively put her arm round my waist, and the wolves' watches me wearily. "I was just showing the little boys a cool trick I learnt years ago."

"OK…" he replied uncertainly before shrugging. "Well with a trick like that you could make a good cop if you wanted to follow in your old man's shoes," he said laughingly. "I didn't even see you move."

"That's the whole point," I replied sheepishly before my eyes returned to Paul to see a glimmer of fear. "If the bad guys can't see you they won't have the presence of mind to even fight back… before…" I trailed of shrugging and leaving it up to interpretation, my dad's and the wolves being very different.

"I see… I didn't know you did martial arts Bell," he replied smilingly. "That must explain away your clumsiness."

"Indeed!" I agreed with a shrug.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I sat up fast, and cried out grabbing my forehead as I heard someone else cry out too. I rubbed away the pain to see that blonde girl from before rubbing her forehead too sitting on the bed I'm on. I smile sheepishly as I realise I sat up so suddenly that we collided heads.

However, after a moment she smiled at me. "So girl… Leah right?" she asked and I nodded in agreement. "How are you feeling, I think the change has finished…? Kit."

_Kit_…? I wonder as I realise I feel brilliant. I feel no freaky pull towards the door and enslavement under Sam and the wolves like I had thought. I climbed out of the bed and ignored the fact someone had somehow gotten a pair of PJ's onto me and looked around.

I was in a bedroom, which looked barely used and frowned as I smelt the scent of vampire, but it wasn't like the wolves had said. It wasn't pleasant, but also not unpleasant.

"I… I feel great," I answered as I looked the other girl over and realised she doesn't smell normal, kind of earthly, and… a little like… "Y-you have wolf scent on you," I told her worriedly.

She just shrugged with a grin. "I'm the real deal baby, full moon, huge claws, and sharp teeth. I'm the thing of people's nightmares whereas your little tribal bastards would be my chew toys!"

"Y… you mean, you're… a-a real werewolf?" I asked in shock with wide eyes.

She grinned at me ferociously. "Welcome little vixen, your world has just gotten a whole lot more fucked up!"

"Tabitha!" an old lady wearing a blue silk robe walked into the room reprimanding the blonde. "There is no need to be so crude or worry the young girl so much."

"W-who are you?" I asked moving further from them.

The old woman gave a kind smile as she made a simple gesture with her knobbly brown wooden walking can, and my eyes widened further more as a wooden chair moved by itself from up against the wall and stopped before the old woman allowing her to take a seat.

"My name is Berta Webber," she spoke kindly. "And I'm a mage just like my granddaughter, I'm sure you'll get along fine. I believe you already know that we are guests here of a golden coven of vampires, and you are invited to stay as long as you wish. Carlisle Cullen the head of this family has asked that I speak with you first before he comes in, as he doesn't want to provoke you.

"He is interested in your welfare. Although I've used some spells to assist you, he has been concerned with your medical wellbeing, and I'm afraid that I'm not the best of healers, and he has had centuries of experience. Will it be OK for him to enter and give you a proper examination?"

I let uncertainty creep-in first, after all she's talking about a vampire before I nodded slowly, after all, these 'people' have taken me into their home, and looked after me after everything that has happened. They could have easily done away with me at any time they wished, but instead they've been nothing but kind.

I'm having a hard time getting my head around all of this, first a werewolf, a real one, not the pale imitation my tribe is, and now a woman who can actually preform magic, real freaking magic. It's all overwhelming as just this morning I had to worry about only the pack taking away my free-will, and now.

I don't really know what to think about all of this, and I just hope that everything will sort its self out relatively fast. I had been fearing the pack for the last few weeks when here right next door are not only vampires but others too, what next, zombies?

_**0oo00oo0**_

I watched as the three dogs and Billy Black drove away from my house before closing the door and following both Alice and Charlie back into the living room where he turned on us looking suspicious.

"OK girls, what's going on!" he half asked half demanded. "I'm not stupid, and I've noticed something weird going on down on the res involving that Sam kid."

I sighed as I just stared at him in thought. "Please dad, just know that they are highly dangerous and should not be trusted until that Sam is no longer in control."

"Bella, I don't understand," he replied in worry. "D-did they do something to Leah?"

I grimaced but shook my head. "Not quite dad… let's just say that… not all legends are mere fairytales and leave it there."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked as I went to leave, I sighed, but he continued. "There have been a few people going missing in surrounding towns. I've spoken to the res elders about it and they say no-one from the tribe has disappeared, but it always seems like they're not telling me the whole truth."

"People…?" Alice asked in surprise, and he just nodded. "How so… was there any evidence?"

"Not really," he said suspiciously. "Well, except for one girl was found nearly dead with huge claw and teeth marks in her. The only place that hasn't suffered any disappearances is Forks, and if they are to be believed La Push. It seems like some kind of animal, and forensics reports wolf DNA, but the marks seem much too large."

"Only girls have disappeared?" Alice asked suddenly and he nodded and started when she actually hissed through her teeth, and he instinctly moved back looking worried. "I see… they… we… we have to go, right Bella?"

"Yeah, I'll see you Saturday dad," I agreed trying to smile reassuringly.

He frowned in annoyance. "You don't really suspect them do you?" he demanded.

"Saturday," I replied as Alice led me to the door. "Don't speak about it to them, and don't try anything. I told you they're dangerous. Promise me!"

He sighed as he followed into the hall looking worried, and a little frightened. "If I promise, you'll have to promise to tell me why on Saturday."

"I promise I will," I replied readily.

He nodded, but still looked uncertain before nodding his head.

"I promise too."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Meet and Greet

_**Fade in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Meet and Greet**_

I was rightfully worried about this get together at my house with my father and the wolves as I stood on the roof of my house and watched as the only unsuspecting human greets them in the back yard. I was actually surprised how sunny it is today. It's never this bright, and if I don't have the guts to tell my dad he'll sure notice my sparkling girlfriend.

I'm just hoping he'll trust golden eyed vampires over supposed saviours, and vampire killers. Though, the wolves out number the vampires, with Angela, her grandmother, Abby, and me adding to the numbers so far they should keep their cool as we out power them even if we are out numbered we just need to split them up and they're as good as pathetic little puppies.

I felt like a change in my wardrobe today since its so nice out I'm wearing a white skirt that hangs to my feet light and airy with slits running each side from my upper thigh giving me plenty of room to move. The white top I chose has no sleeves and had some padding and support with elastic around my neck similar to a sports top as it shows off my ton tummy too. Last, my light blue half boots and fingerless fighter's gloves with metal plating. Also, tied on baggy white sleeves tied half way up my biceps with light blue cord, and my hair tired back loosely in white.

However, to complete my outfit I have countless weapons completely hidden. In fact, I'm carrying more weapons than I thought I could hide, and a sleek pair of transition sunglasses perched on my nose. I couldn't help but wonder how pathetic the wolves' senses must be as I'm not trying very well to hide.

I watch as my dad cautiously greets his guests trying not to look suspicious but not doing a very good job of it, and I can tell he's carrying a gun.

My eyes scan over the wolves' when I see that shifty one from the other day tense and look up straight at me. I smirked as he restrained himself as he made motions here and there causing other wolves to look up at me.

If only I had thought to bring a sniper riffle I could take out all the trouble makers. I heard that Sam guy, their leader telling his pack to ignore me, and that they can't make a move until Leah is at the 'party'. I actually heard the air-quotes in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile. I don't know why but the thought of smashing that arrogant bastard's teeth down his throat made my heart beat with excitement.

As I watched I saw Jacob giving me a few worried glances, but I knew he is too chicken to break rank from that Sam prick! It's a shame; from what little I remember from when we were younger Jacob was a nice guy. Well, at least they're all wearing tops today, which is something.

I left the roof after a few more minutes' observation with a swish I was in the shade of the house in the garden by the drinks. I grabbed a beer not caring that my dad finally spotted me (I'm not touching anything open) and pulled off the cap with my fingers before downing a swig. It was nice, refreshing and ice clod.

"Hey dad," I said as I reached where he stood next to where Billy sat at the barbeque. "It's nice to see you in good health Mr. Black," I said politely to the wheelchair bound guy.

"You too Bella," he replied, and although I didn't doubt his sincerity, I could sense his anxiety.

"Morning, Bells," dad said to me, but he seemed a bit stiff in his actions, as if he had a thousand things going on in his head. "Umm… where are your friends?" he asked after a moment looking around me. It was at that moment that the other two humans at this gathering approached: Leah's mum, and dad. I felt sorry for them for now, but if they're on the wolves' side I might just hit them!

"Oh… I believe that's Alice now," I replied as I heard my car pull up outside as I left without it she was to bring it with her. "She should be with Tabby, Angela, and I hope you don't mind but I invited Angela's grandma. It would have been rude not to since I was inviting everyone else."

"O-of course that's fine," he replied eying me suspiciously. "I've met Ms. Webber before, and she's a very nice lady!" he was quick to say as my body language gave nothing away.

It was moments later that I heard growl after growl too low for humans to hear and I smugly noted that the wolves obviously didn't think that any Cullen would dare go out during the sun.

However, she then glided around the side of the house with an angelic smile on her lips wearing a beautiful flowing white summer dress and sandals with this giant white summer hat keeping her mostly in shadow, and huge stylish black sun glasses. I almost laughed as the hat and the glasses almost made her look lost.

I heard the wolves muttering in annoyance as she glided over with the other three following. I couldn't help but notice Alice was blatantly letting her hands catch drops of sunlight and sparkling.

She wound up into my arms and I had no qualms against planting a soft kiss to her lips, and since my father was quick to look away to tilted her face into the sun just to piss off the wolves. I pulled back as Tabby was laughing like a maniac and pointing at the angry wolves mockingly.

"Good morning Chief. Swan," Alice's beautiful voice chimed, which made the blushing man turn around to address her. "Thank you for inviting us. The rest of the family should be here soon with Leah of course. They're just running a little late," she said putting out her right hand into the light to shake his hand.

He almost gasped as he saw the diamond like affect the sun had as he cautiously shook her had. "Umm… t-think nothing of it A-Alice… it's a pleasure."

She pulled her hand back and smiled brightly as our group took sick pleasure in the wolves' slack jawed shock. I don't know whether they've ever seen or known what happens to a vampire in sunlight until today, or they just can't believe that she showed him.

"Hi… I'm Tabby!" she was quick to interrupt my father's train of thought as she took a great sniff of the cooking food. "Wow Mr. Swan that smells awesome!" she said happily licking her lips. "I haven't had barbeque in ages!" she said before. "Ouch!" she complained as Ms. Webber bonked her on the head with her cane.

"Please excuse her Chief. Swan," she said to him with a smile. "She does forget her manners."

"Oh, umm… that's OK," he replied looking lost and confused. "But please, call me Charlie." She smiled and nodded her head just as the wolves openly snarled startling Charlie as the rest of the Cullen's plus Leah turned up but walked through the house and other than Rose, (she wore a huge hat too) they kept to the shadows of the house.

"OK, what's going on?" Charlie asked in worry as he looked around and realised he is the only one not in the loop.

Sam growled as he stepped forward. "These leaches are harbouring one of our tribeswoman!" he hissed out in his boiling rage as he took in her scent.

"Harbouring sounds like she ran away to me," Charlie said with narrowed eyes. "And looking at you it seems like she might have good reason!"

"Enough of this foolishness…!" Sam hissed with cold eyes. "You are returning with us now, Leah!" he spat out her name in disgust.

"No," she replied, her eyes set on his without wavering. "I'm not your property or the tribes. I'm my own person, and you make me sick. There are laws to abide by, and you'll be punished for breaking them!"

He snarled and charged. I was going to intercept. Heck, all of the Cullen's were going to as well when this lightly tan boy wearing just some cargo shorts charged out of the wood did several summersaults in the air and hit the ground before ramming his shoulder into Sam. The wolf hadn't transformed thankfully but he cried out in pain as he was sent flying several feet, painfully hitting the ground.

"Ha…! Got you good dog breathe!" the boy spoke out rather arrogantly while laughing. "Don't you know you shouldn't pick on a beautiful young lady?" he questioned as he turned his head to Leah and winked, which caused her checks to light up crimson before he turned back to Sam, smirking, her bright blue eyes doing a lot of mocking.

I thought I sensed something over their, but the wind is blowing that way so it's hard to pick up smells if the person knows how to hide their scent. I watched as Sam was growling as he pulled himself up, and luckily the other dogs knew not to attack. They may have realised they're out matched.

I let my eyes flicker to Charlie as he just stared with wide eyes before he jumped as three large dark skinned men who even towered over the wolf boys stepped out of the forest quickly followed by some more leaner men and women that were more like the boy: athletic. Though, the women were wearing tighter shorts and sports tops to hide their trophies.

"Danny!" the largest of the men laughingly reprimanded. "Now rescuing a pretty young lady is of course honourably," he praised laughingly. "You don't need to gloat or be so smug about it now," he said chuckling as he turned to Sam. "However, attacking the young Kit is tan amount to declaring war on my clan. Though, from what we have heard you are declaring war on the Cullen Coven already, and after gathering our own evidence we find ourselves disgusted with you wolves!"

"Who do you think you are?" Paul suddenly sneered out unable to hold off any longer.

"Me!" he roared out, his friendly demeanour completely gone now. "I am the Head of the Bear Clan!" he said fiercely and proudly, his big brown eyes staring at Paul like ice, he shivered and backed down so easily.

"Are you OK dear?" asked a pretty tan older woman from the sleeker group as she moved from the others to Leah with a motherly smile; she brushed her dark hair out of her blue eyes. Leah could only nod and gulp, but the woman just laughed. "It is about time my son settles himself a little and finds a nice you woman to settle down with. Yes," she said smilingly looking her up and down in praise. "Yes, very pretty and I'm sure you're a sweet young woman…"

"Mum," Danny complained drawing out 'mum' in exasperation with bright red checks, I couldn't help but laugh. This caused attention to shift to me but I shrugged.

Sam interrupted with a snort. "She isn't going anywhere with you. You don't smell like him," he sneered at the Bear Head. "She belongs to us, bitch!"

However, the woman just smiled while shaking her head in amusement. "You think a foolish little cub like you holds a candle against my son?" she asked laughingly. "You leak of a vibe I've often called 'evil rapist'! And just being this close to filth like you makes me want to bring down the full force of my clan crashing down on you!"

"And my clan will be crushing them with you, Lady Marier," the Bear-shifter said with a look of amusement now on his lips.

"OK Enough!" Charlie suddenly interrupted the fun. He hadn't even noticed that Tabby had taken over his cooking duties seemingly humming to her self. She no doubt still wants her barbequed food. All eyes turned to him, which I could tell made him uncomfortable. "OK… who are you people and… just what the hell is going on?"

"Dad, calm down," I was quick to say with a reassuring smile. "The… tribe boys… they're not human. They transform into huge wolves and they have to obey their pack leader, which is Sam, and he has been getting them to do some awful things."

"Bella…?" Charlie asked looking at me as if I'm nuts. "Are you trying to say they're werewolves?"

"Yea, we are, so what!" snarled Paul suddenly in smugness.

However, Tabby snorted and laughed. "You… lykan?" she asked laughingly while a few others chuckled to, and a few wolves looked to be about to retorts when they looked back at her into now fierce slit eyes. "I'm the real deal puppies, and I was this before your ancestors were murdered by white man!" she said smugly.

"What is this? A monster convention…?" Sam growled out in rage. "We should just kill the lot of you. You see Charlie that's what our tribe does. It kills filthy things like the Cullen's. They're vampires!"

Charlie was startled and looked over confused, but Edward shrugged and stepped into the light sparkling. "We… are unique of our kind," he agreed with a gentle smile. "We choose not to drink human blood like a human can choose not to eat mean. This is why our eyes are not red, but gold."

"B-Bella?" he asked looking completely baffled and a little scared.

"My granddaughter and I are witches," Ms. Webber suddenly confessed.

"What?" Bella asked innocently as they all looked at her. "Oh, OK," she said as Jasper threw a near super-sonic stone at her and she just plucked it out of the air like it wasn't moving at all. "I'm a ninja…" she said with a pout. "Why when I say that does it sound so fake compared to the rest of you? Maybe I should call my self a spiritualist instead?"

"I still don't understand," he said awed by his daughter.

"Don't listen to these evil monsters Charlie!" Sam was quick to say. "They've brainwashed her and Leah, but if you let us take them both we can help fix them!"

"Yea, like you could… you know what?" I asked having lost all pretence that I'm not angry. "Fuck you, I'm just going to kill you Sam!" and with that I moved, a kunai in each hand I was in his space before he could even blink and stabbed him straight through his right shoulder before jumping back as Paul transformed and went for me.

The long bladed dagger that slid out of my right sleeve slit Paul's throat and he crumpled to the floor transforming back gurgling and trying to keep his throat together.

I heard the few humans screaming as I charged Sam again, now fully transformed. Another wolf went for me but a huge black bear charged out of the woods, its huge jaw tearing the other wolf's muzzle clean off, which made him change back.

Taking a quick look around Jacob and Seth (Leah's younger brother) were being coached by the bears to not transform, and to defy Sam until someone ends him.

I could see that there were some large white, red, and orange tigers attacking the wolves too. Also, the Cullen's had moved in too. However, Carlisle and Esme had moved to protect the humans in all their sparkly awesomeness. Though, I wounded why I wasn't surprised that Tabby was still cooking away without a care as she watched the show.

Shrugging I jumped up, flipping around with some circus-like acrobatics my dagger ended up in the skull of a wolf just as I saw a huge white fox and white tiger tag teaming a wolf together.

As I landed I just flung my kunai and it landed in the eye of a wolf. Spinning backwards I round housed a wolf with my left heal before Emmett crushed its neck high fiving me we linked hands and he tried to lift me but his eyes widened when I gained the momentum and used him to bludgeon a wolf to death and leaving him to nurse his pride.

It was just after that that I saw Alice getting multi-teamed by Sam and three others and barely dodging. She had even lost her hat, but her sparkle was only making it harder for them to catch her.

Jasper and I got to her at the same time. I grabbed the kunai still in Sam's shoulder and twisted before he realised we were there. The pack leader roared and screamed in pain before I kicked him over.

I slammed my foot into his throat as he struggled to get up. In that moment the battle stopped as a lot of wide eyed wolves stared at the scene as I dropped onto him, my left hand grabbing his throat. I pulled back my right fist.

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

With each punch blood sprayed from him, and with the second he stopped struggling, and with the third his heart stopped beating and he was dead. I stood up, and I must have been a sight, all of that blood and not a drop on me.

"This is what happens…" I said slowly and coldly. "To any mythical creature that fucks with my territory or my family…!"

"As it should be," agreed the Head of the Bear Clan with a proud nod. "We… those who have families to protect cannot let creatures like Sam live if they threaten to disturb our world and or the human world," he said turning his attention to Jacob. "You are now the Head of the Wolf Tribe. I pray you do not let such responsibility cloud your sensibilities!"

"Y-yes sir," he agreed with a strong nod. "B-but… the girls he… we… they're… he killed them all."

He nodded with a sad sigh. "Such frivolous use of something as delicate as life... then the Wolf Tribe must make penance, and bring honour back to your people. It is the only way."

"D-dad… are you OK?" I asked as I walked over with Alice holding my hand. "I'm… I'm sorry, but… with… this is not the world of Harry Potter where we could just lock them up and tri them for their crimes."

He just nodded slowly looking dazed. "I-I just need to think," he said as he walked off and sat down on the back porch

I sighed as many of the other shifters ran off to change while Leah's parents helped Billy over to Charlie. "I kind of jumped the gun with attacking like that, but I couldn't stomach the fucking prick anymore!"

"You weren't the only one holding back," Rose said as she drifted over. "I was close to starting it too. Oh, yeah… how the hell did you not get dog blood on you?"

"Well… that's the secret of being awesome!" she replied with a small smile.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. You Need To See This!

**IMPORTANT!**

Okay people. I've read this over plenty myself. I enjoy the concept still myself. However, its too light without much of a back story for our hero, Bella! Ninja are supposed to be ruthless and awesome. Bella in this, though powerful isn't really much of a killer. She's too light hearted. Therefore, I wanted to created a Bella who can be light to hide her pain, and playful who is still kind, but who has a very dark and deadly side to her with a darker background while improving on my grammar.

Then this story seemed to be going nowhere, so I wanted to centralise Bella more and give her a terrible fate. I will be recycling most of the major plot points of this story, but adding to them to bring a real plot to the storyline, and hopefully make it all mix better with all of the characters.

The NEW and hopefully IMPROVED version is called **"Midnight Saviour"**, and will be uploaded in a few minutes, so look to my profile page, unless you have me on author alert, and then you can just click the link from your email alert.

Happy reading. I look forward to hearing what you all think!

Just a note. I WAS going by the pen-name Myrddin Ignis Magus and changed to Jecht Breaker. XD


End file.
